


True Colors

by Breen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay Love, Gay Male Character, Homophobia, M/M, Older Harry, True Colors, Younger Louis, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 22,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breen/pseuds/Breen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pewnego dnia Harry Styles - pracownik organizacji LGBT, spotyka na swojej drodze błękitnookiego chłopaka, który jest równie bezbronny jak przemądrzały i zamieszkuje nie tylko w mieszkaniu Harry'ego ale z czasem też w jego sercu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okej, więc jest to pierwszy rozdział mojej pracy, którą niepewnie wyciągam z szuflady na światło dzienne, także błagam Was o wyrozumiałość.  
> Nie mam zielonego pojęcia co powinnam tutaj napisać, więc jeżeli mogę to po prostu zapraszam do czytania. :)

\- Kurwa. - Rzuca szybko Harry, naciągając poduszkę na głowę i przeklinając w myślach dźwięk budzika wkręcającego mu się brutalnie w umysł.  
Wyłącza go z głośnym jękiem i niezbyt szybko zwleka się z kusząco ciepłego łóżka. Za oknem panuje typowa jak na Londyn, deszczowa pogoda. Ludzie biegną już do pracy a sklepy zaczynają leniwie otwierać swoje drzwi dla klientów, co tylko pogarsza humor Harry'ego. Wie, że musi się zwijać. W pośpiechu wciska na siebie czarne, obcisłe spodnie, biały t-shirt i kraciastą koszulę. Wypija szybką, mocną kawę a później myjąc zęby sprawdza ilość nieodebranych połączeń od Anne. Och, tylko pięć.  
\- Dzień Dobry, mamo. Jak się masz ? - Pyta gdy wie już, że uzyskał połączenie. Wciska komórkę pomiędzy ramię a głowę tak by obiema dłońmi, móc zamknąć drzwi na klucz. Żyje w jednym z wielu londyńskich wieżowców, co tak naprawdę wcale mu się nie podoba ale nie stać go na nic innego, jest blisko do pracy a mieszkanie nie śmierdzi dymem papierosowym. Ma dwa średniej wielkości pokoje, sporą kuchnię z oknami wpuszczającymi rzadko obecne w tym mieście promienie słoneczne i malutką łazienkę z wanną. Tyle na razie wystarczy, powtarza sobie za każdym razem gdy przygnębia go trochę kolor ścian w sypialni i niedomykające się kuchenne okno.  
\- Część, synku. W porządku. Co u Ciebie ? Czemu nie odbierałeś wczoraj komórki ? - W jej głosie, chłopak słyszy tą dobrze sobie znaną matczyną troskę i czuje lekkie wyrzuty sumienia.  
\- Przepraszam. Po prostu wcześniej poszedłem wczoraj spać, byłem zmęczony. - To nie jest tak, że Harry kłamie. Czasem po prostu lepiej nie mówić prawdy. Anne zawsze miała skłonności do zbytniego zamartwiania się.  
Poprzedni wieczór to jeden wielki bałagan i młody mężczyzna, stara się sobie przypomnieć jego przebieg. Cholera. Nie ma pojęcia co robił i lekkie ukłucie w dole brzucha zdaje się o tym wiedzieć. Postanawia, że przemyśli to później.  
\- Zbyt dużo pracujesz, Harry. Prosiłam Cię żebyś trochę zwolnił. - Ciche westchnienie opuszcza jej wargi. - Musisz odpoczywać.  
Wyrzuty sumienia znów uderzają w żołądek chłopaka, trochę zbyt mocno jak na lekkie kłamstwo.- Wszystko jest w porządku, mamo. Nie martw się, dbam o siebie.  
\- Mam nadzieję, Harry.  
\- Dobrze, muszę kończyć, jestem w sklepie. Zadzwonię wieczorem. - Obiecuje chłopak, mimo że wie, iż Anne prawdopodobnie zadzwoni pierwsza.  
\- Miłego dnia, synku. - Mówi cicho ale nie jest smutna.  
\- Nawzajem. - Z tymi słowami młodzieniec rozłącza się i wsuwa telefon to tylnej kieszeni spodni, prosząc ekspedientkę o dwie kawy rozpuszczalne z mlekiem, bez cukru oraz dwie kanapki z serem i sałatą, rzucając na ladę jakieś drobne i uprzedzając, że nie chce reszty. Każdego dnia jego rachunek wygląda tak samo i dobrze wie, że kobieta zna go na pamięć.  
\- Dziękuję i miłego dnia. - Mówi szczerze, opuszczając sklep.  
Przemierza dwie uliczki a otwierająca się po drugiej stronie ulicy piekarnia, przypomina mu o Holmes Chapel i jego pracy, jako piekarz. Dobrze wspomina te czasy i z lekkim sentymentem stara się poczuć zapach świeżego chleba. Uśmiecha się do siebie ale te myśli szybko uciekają z głowy chłopaka , gdy dostrzega kruchą postać siedzącą na schodach jednego z nieczynnych już od kilku lat sklepów. Harry twierdzi, że właściciel umarł a rodzina staruszka nie ma ochoty przejmować jego biznesu. Szkoda, myśli młody mężczyzna, pamiętając o naprawionym tam zegarku od Anne. Kruchy chłopak przytula mocno swoje nogi i opiera na nich czoło, tak że zajmuje dokładnie jeden schodek i Harry'emu trudno przypomnieć sobie mniejszego człowieka. Podchodzi powoli nie wiedząc jak zapytać drobną osobę czy potrzebuje pomocy tak by nie wystraszyć jej wyrywając nagle z przemyśleń.  
\- Ukhm.. - Zaczyna niepewnie. - Czy wszystko w porządku, kolego ? - Pyta cicho i nie ma pojęcia czy został usłyszany.  
Szatyn przestaje się trząść i Harry wie, że zarejestrował jego głos. Podnosi powoli głowę, przecierając twarz drobnymi dłońmi i lokowanemu mężczyźnie ukazują się morsko niebieskie oczy pełne smutku i zmęczenia. Coś ściska go w klatce piersiowej i mógłby przysiąc, że zapomina z jakim pytaniem podszedł.  
\- Tak, dziękuję. - Odpowiada cicho błękitnooki chłopak i uśmiecha się smutno. Jego głos jest delikatny i kojący a Harry jest pod wrażeniem. - To pana sklep ? Nie chciałem przeszkadzać, przepraszam. - Wyrzuca z siebie szybko.  
\- Nie, nie jest mój. Z tego co wiem, już kilka lat jest nieczynny. - Lekkie westchnienie ulgi opuszcza spierzchnięte usta Szatyna a Harry mówi delikatnie, starając się sprawiać wrażenie godnego zaufania. - Wyglądasz na zmęczonego. Masz może ochotę na świeżą bułkę i kawę?  
Brew drobnego chłopaka unosi się lekko, jakby zastanawiał się nad czymś i pytał Harry'ego o poradę. Nie mówi nic, przenosząc wzrok na czubki swoich butów i zaciskając mocniej uścisk na nogach.  
\- Okej, muszę lecieć do pracy. - Mówi Loczek zerkając na zdecydowanie za daleko przesuniętą wskazówkę zegarka na ręce. - Zostawię to tutaj, gdybyś jednak miał ochotę coś przekąsić. Pracuję w tym budynku z tęczową flagą, jeśli byś czegoś potrzebował po prostu zapytaj o Harry'ego Styles'a. W porządku ?  
Szatyn kiwa lekko głową i Harry słyszy wypowiedziane niemal bezgłośnie. - Dziękuję.  
Kładzie bułkę i kawę na schodku obok błękitnookiego i mimo wielkich chęci powstrzymuje się by potrzeć pocieszająco jego ramię.

~.~

\- Stary, jadłeś już lunch ? - Pyta wieloletni przyjaciel Harry'ego - Liam. Trzymają się ze sobą od kiedy Lokowany chłopak pamięta i traktuje Payne'a jak brata. Można powiedzieć, że są kompletnie inni ale żadnemu z nich nigdy to nie przeszkadzało. Liam to ten odpowiedzialny a Harry to ten kreatywny.  
\- Nie, dlaczego ? - Pyta zielonooki przeglądając jakieś dokumenty pozostawione na jego biurku przez szefową.  
\- Gdzie jest jedzenie dla Ciebie ? - Liam zdaje się być lekko zbity z tropu.  
\- Ach. - Harry uświadamia sobie, że prawdopodobnie będzie dziś głodny. - Zapomniałem kupić też dla siebie. - Stara się wybrnąć.  
\- Że co, proszę ? Harry, nie okłamuj mnie. Nigdy nie zapominasz o śniadaniu dla nas obu.  
Loczek uśmiecha się i delikatnie wzrusza ramionami, rzucając bułkę w stronę przyjaciela.  
\- Dziękuję. - Mówi. - Możesz mi wyjaśnić co się ostatnio z tobą dzieje?  
Brwi Harry'ego zaciskają się lekko na to pytanie. - Um, mam sporo na głowie. - Mówi, starając się brzmieć naturalnie.  
\- Co masz na myśli ? Martwię cię o ciebie. Od tygodnia chodzisz jakiś przygnębiony, wiele rzeczy ci umyka a twoje cienie pod oczami nigdy nie były większe.  
Smutne westchnienie wymyka się zielonookiemu i dobrze wie, że to wszystko co mówi Liam, jest prawdą. Od jakiegoś czasu jedyną rzeczą jaka sprawia mu przyjemność to praca tutaj. Rainbow Flag to niemal całe jego życie i ta myśl od jakiegoś czasu trzyma się w tyle jego głowy. Pomaganie społeczności LGBT zawsze wydawało mi się odpowiednim zajęciem, szczególnie, że sam do niej należy. Któregoś dnia wracając do domu z kolejnej rozmowy o pracę, dostrzegł charakterystyczną flagę i nie mógł nic pomóc na chęć dowiedzenia się co to za miejsce. Powiedziano mu , że organizacja pomaga w przypadku braku akceptacji rodzin, szuka mieszkań w przystępnych cenach w razie wyrzucenia z domu, ułatwia znalezienie bezpiecznego miejsca pracy czy po prostu uświadamia bliskim sytuację zainteresowanego.  
\- Chcesz wyjść gdzieś dziś wieczorem ? - Pyta Liam, nie otrzymując odpowiedzi na wcześniejszą wypowiedź.  
\- Nie byłeś umówiony z Soph ? - Zastanawia się głośno lokowany chłopak.  
\- Jutro też jest dzień. - Uśmiecha się troskliwie i zanim Harry zdąża cokolwiek powiedzieć dodaje. - O siedemnastej wpadnę po ciebie i skoczymy gdzieś żeby pogadać.  
\- Dzięki, Liam. - Mówi chłopak z dobrze słyszaną wdzięcznością w głosie. - Twoja kawa.  
Harry przegląda sporo plików dokumentów na biurku, umawia się na kilka spotkań, załatwia trzy mieszkania i pięć miejsc pracy.  
\- Lunch. - Liam otwiera drzwi, rzuca jabłko w stronę Loczka i puszcza mu oczko znikając tak szybko jak się pojawił.  
\- Och. - Wyrywa się Zielonookiemu, który po chwili wgryza się w zielony owoc marząc o kubku kawy.  
Wraca myślami do wczorajszej imprezy i przypomina sobie, że przez cały wieczór siedział przy barze co jakiś czas dając kosza kolejnemu kolesiowi a barman o ciemnej skórze oraz wielu tatuażach parskał śmiechem za każdym razem.  
\- Stary, po co przychodzisz do gejowskiego klubu skoro z tego co widzę nie bardzo obchodzi cię płeć męska ? - Zapytał podając Harry'emu kolejnego drinka wciąż śmiejąc się z urażonej miny kolesia odchodzącego w stronę parkietu.  
\- Um.. - Loczek zaśmiał się lekko i odparł. - Lubię dobre drinki.  
Mulat spojrzał na niego z zastanowieniem. - To miał być komplement ?  
\- Jeśli chcesz. - Wzruszył lekko ramionami i wyciągnął dłoń w stronę barmana. - Harry.  
\- Zayn. - Odparł chłopak z uśmiechem ukazującym rząd białych zębów, oddał uścisk i odszedł wołany przez innych klientów.  
Przeprowadzili jeszcze kilka niezobowiązujących rozmów i gdy Harry poczuł, że ilość alkoholu w jego żyłach jest trochę za duża, pożegnał się z Mulatem obiecując, że jeszcze kiedyś wpadnie. 

Loczek oddycha z ulgą po krótkiej retrospekcji i jeszcze na jakiś czas wraca do pracy.

~.~

Po powrocie do domu Harry bierze szybki prysznic, zjada makaron w sosie serowym z poprzedniego dnia i z kubkiem ciepłej herbaty rozsiada się na kanapie, oglądając kolejną powtórkę jakiegoś kryminalnego serialu. Przysypia lekko ale po kilku minutach drzemki rozlega się dzwonek do drzwi i chłopak zmuszony jest rozplątać się z koca i otworzyć drzwi.  
-Jeszcze niegotowy ? - pyta Liam, wycierając podeszwy butów w materiałowy prostokąt leżący pod drzwiami.  
-Tylko narzucę kurtkę i możemy iść.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Więc, opowiesz mi co się u ciebie dzieje ? - Zaczyna temat Liam, odkładając kartę dań po odejściu miłej, drobnej kelnerki w kameralnej kawiarence niedaleko Tamizy.  
\- Um.. - Harry wzdycha ciężko nie wiedząc co tak właściwie ma zamiar powiedzieć. - Ostatnio sam nie wiem. W sumie, wszystko powinno być w porządku skoro mam dobrą pracę, spore mieszkanie i dobrego przyjaciela, prawda ?  
\- Wcale nie. - Zaprzecza przyjaciel kładąc dłoń na tej Harry'ego i wpatrując mu się głęboko w oczy. - Dobrze wiesz, że nie da się być szczęśliwym wiedząc, że czegoś nam brakuje.  
Kolejne westchnięcie opuszcza usta Loczka i nie do końca świadomie jego oczy trochę się zwilżają. - Ja.. Ja, po prostu nie lubię samotności. Tęsknie za domem, mieszkanie samemu wcale mi nie odpowiada, jest tam pusto każdego dnia. - Mówiąc to Harry, przeciera twarz dłońmi i dodaje. - Widzisz to wszystko jest trochę żałosne..  
\- Nie jest. - Przeczy szybko Liam. - Samotność jest do dupy, to nie jest nic złego, że cię to przygnębia. - Przerywa na chwilę by zaczerpnąć powietrza lub ułożyć w głowie kolejne zdanie. - Przykro mi tylko, że nie powiedziałeś mi o swoich problemach wcześniej.  
\- Bo to nie są problemy, Liam. Założę się, że ty masz większe zmartwienia.  
\- Wielkości problemów się nie mierzy, jeżeli sprawiają, że jesteś smutny to znaczy, że trzeba coś zmienić. I tyle. - Wyjaśnia przyjaciel kończąc wypowiedź troskliwym uśmiechem.  
\- Wiesz, starałam się zapełniać tę pustkę wychodząc do tego klubu niedaleko mojego mieszkania. Żeby czymś się zająć. - Mówi Harry. - Wiesz co mam na myśli.  
\- Dlatego wyglądasz jakbyś nie spał tydzień ? - Pyta przyjaciel, unosząc lekko prawą brew.  
\- Pewnie tak. - Wzrusza ramionami Zielonooki.  
\- I co, lepiej się czujesz po tych wyjściach ?  
Harry śmieje się smutno. - Nie bardzo, jeśli mam być szczery. - Zastanawia się chwilę i dodaje. - Ale poznałem tam miłego barmana i obiecałem mu, że jeszcze wpadnę.  
\- Masz zamiar znów się upijać ? - Chłopak pyta trochę ostrzej. - Harry, odpocznij trochę od tego. Nie wiem, zacznij zdrowiej jeść, pij więcej wody, śpij więcej, idź czasem pobiegać. Proszę.  
\- Spokojnie, Liam. - Odpowiada szybko Loczek, śmiejąc się tym razem trochę radośniej. - Myślę, że wezmę się za siebie, nie martw się tak. - Milknie na chwilę. - Ale mimo wszystko pójdę tam bo polubiłem tego kolesia.  
\- W porządku. - Uśmiecha się Liam i unosi wzrok widząc zbliżającą się kelnerkę z zamówionymi przez nich daniami. - Mniam. - Zaciera ręcę.  
Harry znów się śmieje lecz tym razem na głos i uświadamia sobie, że jakaś część tego smutku była spowodowana tęsknotą za przyjacielem. Ostatnio oboje wkręcili się w wir pracy i zapomnieli trochę o sobie. 

\- Dziękuję, Liam. - Mówi zielonooki, gdy stoją już pod wieżowcem, w którym mieszka.  
\- Nie ma sprawy. - Odpowiada przyjaciel i kładzie dłoń na ramieniu Loczka. - Musimy spędzać ze sobą więcej czasu, tęskniłem za tobą.  
Ciało Harry'ego wypełnia ciepło i lekka ulga gdy wtula się w ramiona przyjaciela mówiąc. - Ja za tobą, też. 

~.~

Kolejnego dnia Harry postanawia wstać trochę wcześniej, zaczynając dzień od szklanki wody mineralnej z cytryną, 45 minutowej przebieżki zaspanymi jeszcze ulicami Londynu i świeżej owsianki na śniadanie. Zamiast kawy, wypija zieloną herbatę i znów myjąc zęby sprawdza telefon. Brak nieodebranych połączeń od mamy trochę go niepokoi i po zamknięciu drzwi wybiera połączenie.  
\- Och, synku. Co tak wcześnie? - Pyta Anne a chłopak dopiero wtedy uświadamia sobie, że dzwoni wcześniej niż zawsze.  
\- Postanowiłem wstać dzisiaj z małym wyprzedzeniem. - Tłumaczy. - Byłem pobiegać.  
Harry wie, że kobieta się uśmiecha i mówi. - Słuchaj, mamo. Ostatnio miałem sporo na głowie. Nie chciałem, żebyś się tak martwiła. Przepraszam. Mieszkanie samemu nie jest łatwe.  
\- W porządku, kochanie. Rozumiem. Powinnam dać Ci trochę więcej swobody ale brakuje mi ciebie. Szybko wyleciałeś z gniazda a jesteś moim ulubionym synem. - Wzdycha Anne.  
Serce Loczka trochę rośnie i uśmiecha się ukazując światu dołeczki w policzkach. - I jedynym, mamo. - Kobieta syczy po drugiej stronie jakby starając się go uciszyć i śmiejąc się radośnie. - Ja też za tobą tęsknię, nawet nie wiesz jak. Jesteś w końcu moją ulubioną mamą.  
\- I jedyną. - Odpowiada Anne, powtarzając słowa syna.  
\- Kocham Cię, mamo. Muszę kończyć.- Mówi Harry a w jego głosie da się słyszeć uśmiech.  
\- Ja Ciebie też kocham, Harry. Miłego dnia.  
Dziś młodzieniec zamiast bułek z serem i kawy prosi o dwa butelkowane jogurty naturalne oraz jabłka a kobieta uśmiecha się na to szeroko sprawiając wrażenie lekko zaskoczonej.  
Harry zadowolony z siebie przebywa dobrze znaną trasę i ku swemu zdziwieniu znów dostrzega drobną postać siedzącą na schodach. Dziękuje sobie w myślach za wstanie wcześniej i wbiega do piekarni, uśmiechając się na znany miły, przywołujący wspomnienia zapach. Kupuje dwa, świeże rogaliki z dżemem i herbatę z mlekiem, mając przeczucie, że niebieskooki chłopak nie przepada za kawą.  
Tym razem trochę pewniej zbliża się do Szatyna i przysiada delikatnie obok niego.  
\- Smakowało wczoraj ? - Pyta nie ostrzegając uprzednio swojej obecności.  
Chłopak drga lekko i znów unosi niebieskie tęczówki, przypominając Harry'emu dlaczego zrobiły na nim takie wrażenie.  
\- Tak. - Odchrząka lekko i mruży oczy zaciskając usta w wąską linię. - Dziękuję.  
\- Nie ma za co. - Puszcza mu oczko Brunet. - Nie lubisz kawy prawda ?  
Drobny chłopak kręci głową przecząco i przechyla lekko głowę, jakby przyglądając się dokładniej Harry'emu.  
\- Tak myślałem. - Mówi Loczek z uśmiechem podając śniadanie nastolatkowi. - Trzymaj, dziś jest herbata.  
Niebieskooki wyciąga rękę niepewnie i delikatnie bierze papierową torebkę, czując ciepło ulubionego napoju.  
\- Smacznego. - Mówi pokrzepiająco Harry i zachęca Szatyna do jedzenia.  
\- Dziękuję. - Odpowiada cicho odkładając śniadanie na schodek obok siebie i znów przenosząc wzrok na czubki swoich butów.  
Młody mężczyzna kiwa głową i wskazuje palcem na budynek, w kierunku którego zmierza każdego ranka. - Pracuję tam. To organizacja pomagająca społeczności LGBT. Tłumaczy chcąc zapełnić ciszę, powstałą między nimi. - W sumie nie tylko, staramy się pomagać wszystkim, którzy tego potrzebują ale tęcza mówi sama za siebie, jeśli wiesz co mam na myśli.  
\- Dlaczego pan to robi ? - Pyta prawie bezgłośnie Szatyn.  
Harry marszczy brwi lekko na to pytanie. - Dlaczego tam pracuję ? - Upewnia się.  
Niebieskooki kolejny raz kręci głową przecząco i ponawia pytanie. - Dlaczego mi pan pomaga ?  
-Och. - Wyrywa się Loczkowi. - Masz ładne oczy. - Mówi bez namysłu.  
Szatyn rumieni się lekko bezgłośnie dziękując i Harry uważa to za niezwykle urocze. - A poza tym wydajesz się być miły.  
Chłopak podnosi wzrok i przygląda się parze przechodzącej obok marszcząc brwi w zamyśleniu.  
\- Co tu robisz ? - Pyta zielonooki po chwili nieciążącej ciszy.  
Szatyn wzrusza ramionami i naciąga mocniej rękawy bluzy zaciskając dłonie w pięści a Harry dopiero uświadamia sobie jak zimno jest. Szalik otulający jego szyję daje sporo ciepła a chłopak siedzący obok niego ma na sobie tylko lekką wiosenną kurtkę.  
\- Napij się herbaty, póki ciepła. - Mówi szybko czując ukłucie smutku w klatce piersiowej.  
Szatyn wzdycha z ulgą, gdy ciepło herbaty rozchodzi się po jego ciele, przymyka oczy w przyjemności a Harry nie może powstrzymać się od przyglądania się nastolatkowi.  
\- Uciekłem z domu. - Mówi niespodziewanie po kolejnym łyku napoju wyrywając ich obu z transu.  
\- Źle ci tam było? - Pyta Loczek zastanawiając się nad możliwą przyczyną.  
Delikatne kiwanie głowy niebieskookiego upewnia go w przekonaniu, że nie czuł się tam dobrze. Zerka ukradkiem na zegarek prosząc by czas się zatrzymał i z ulgą widzi, że ma jeszcze piętnaście minut. Naprawdę wcześnie dziś wyszedł.  
\- Musisz iść ? - Umysł Loczka uśmiecha się wesoło gdy zdaje sobie sprawę, że drobny chłopak zwrócił się do niego na "ty" pokonując kolejną barierę a w jego głosie dało się słyszeć lekki zawód.  
\- Mam jeszcze chwilę. - Mówi uśmiechając się lekko i przeczesując dłonią zachodzące na czoło loki. - Więc, co się stało? - Pyta delikatnie.  
Szatyn mruży trochę oczy, zaplata filigranowe dłonie na papierowym kubku i mówi lekko zachrypniętym głosem wywołując ciarki na karku Harry'ego. - Myślę, że mój tata jest homofobem. - Wzdycha i się poprawia. - To znaczy na pewno nim jest.  
Loczek natychmiast zaczyna rozumieć dlaczego akurat tutaj spotkał tego chopca i kiwa lekko głową. - Chciałeś przyjść do naszej organizacji ?  
\- Bałem się. - Jego oczy zachodzą łzami i Harry chce krzyczeć. - Nie znam tu nikogo, moi rodzice mieszkają w Doncaster.  
\- Skąd się dowiedziałeś, że możesz tu przyjść ? - Pyta Harry z czystej ciekawości starając się opanować emocje by nie wystraszyć chłopaka.  
\- Mój przyjaciel Niall powiedział mi, że powinienem spróbować poprosić was o pomoc. - Mówi gdy jego niebieskie oczy wracają do poprzedniego stanu.  
\- W porządku. To dobry ruch. - Loczek kładzie delikatnie dłoń na ramieniu Szatyna i modli się by go nie zniechęcić. Gdy jest pewny, że nastolatek przyjął gest pyta. - Dlaczego jesteś aż tak przekonany o zdaniu twojego taty ?  
Ciężkie westchnienie opuszcza usta błękitnookiego i Harry już wie, że to trudny temat. - Powiedziałem mu o tym, że mam wątpliwości co do mojej orientacji. - Milknie.  
\- I co on na to ?  
\- Powiedział.. - Ciche westhnienie. - Powiedział, żebym nie żartował bo dobrze wiem, że nie śmieszą go żarty o pedałach.  
Harry krzywi się lekko na to słowo i stara się wczuć w sytuację chłopca.  
\- Starałeś się z nim o tym jeszcze rozmawiać ? - Pyta po chwili namysłu.  
\- Napisałem do niego list. - Zastanawia się chwilę. - Ale spanikowałem i uciekłem. Zadzwoniłem do Niall'a i opowiedziałem mu co się stało. Poradził mi bym przyjechał tutaj, obiecał, że sprawdzi sytuację w domu i da znać jak tata to przyjął. Mój telefon wyczerpał się przedwczoraj, ktoś ukradł mój plecak z ciuchami i pieniędzmi a jak widzisz jestem tchórzem i nie miałem odwagi zwrócić się o pomoc. - Wyrzuca z siebie naprawdę szybko i zagryza wargę chowając głowę mędzy nogi.  
Harry jest w szoku na długość wypowiedzi Szatyna i przez chwilę nie może zamknąć ust.  
\- Po pierwsze nie jesteś tchórzem, masz prawo obawiać się reakcji rodziców. - Odczekuje chwilę. - Myślę, że powinieneś dać tacie szansę na rozmowę. Wróć do domu i sam sprawdź jak to przyjął.  
Niebieskooki nie odpowiada ani nawet nie drga przez chwilę po czym mówi cicho. - Nie mam pieniędzy. - Jęczy niskim głosem.  
Kolejna dawka gęsiej skórki pojawia się na karku Loczka, odchrząka by dać sobie chwilę czasu i kładzie dłoń na ramieniu Szatyna pragnąc zdobyć jego spojrzenie. Gdy mu się to udaje mówi. - Posłuchaj, dam ci pieniądze na bilet a ty wrócisz do domu i porozmawiasz z tatą, okej ?  
Drobny chłopak kiwa głową a w jego oczach widać łzy wdzięczności. - Dziękuję, Harry. Dziękuję.  
Zielonooki wkłada kilkadziesiąt dolarów do kieszeni nastolatka, gładzi go delikatnie po ramieniu i odchodzi z trochę za dużym jak na taką krótką sytuację żalem. Błękitnooki chłopiec jest na prawdę uroczy.  
Wchodzi do budynku lekko spóźniony i gdy Liam go widzi rzuca od razu. - Dobrze dziś wyglądasz, kolego.  
\- Dzięki, Liam. - Mówi wciąż czując lekki smutek. - Dzisiaj jest zdrowe śniadanie, tobie też się przyda.  
\- Że co niby ? - Pyta zaskoczony przyjaciel i widząc co zmuszony jest dziś jeść na lunch unosi brew w charakterystyczny dla siebie sposób.  
\- Zdrowie to podstawa, przyjacielu.- Śmieje się głośno Harry. - Smacznego.  
\- Dzięęęki.. - Mówi przeciągle Liam i też się śmieje. - Sam sobie zgotowałem taki los.  
Kolejny tydzień mija na paru przyjacielskich wyjściach z Liam'em, porannym bieganiu, skaypowych rozmowach z mamą i rozmyślaniu o chłopcu z błękitnymi oczami. Dopiero kilka dni później Harry zdaje sobie sprawę, że nawet nie zapytał go o imię ani możliwość kontaktu i przygnębienie zakrada się do jego umysłu, więc postawia przejść się do ulubionego klubu z racji niechęci do przerywania wspólnego wieczoru Liam'a i Soph.  
\- Ohoho, kogo my tu mamy ? - Znany Loczkowi barman rozpromienia się lekko gdy go dostrzega.  
\- Obiecałem ci, że wpadnę, co nie ? - Pyta zaczepnie.  
\- Cieszę się, że jesteś taki słowny, kolego. - Mówi śmiejąc się radośnie. - To co zawsze ?  
Harry kręci przecząco głową i odpowiada. - Tylko wodę z cytryną, proszę.  
-Um..- Brwi Mulata ściągają się lekko i ze zdziwieniem podaje zamówienie. - Coś się stało ?  
\- Czas o siebie zadbać, stary.  
Barman kiwa głową na znak porozumienia. - Dzisiaj kończę zmianę wcześniej, chcesz gdzieś później skoczyć ? - Proponuje.  
\- Już myślałem, że nie zapytasz. - Mówi szczerze Harry.  
Około godziny później chłopcy wychodzą z klubu i zgodnie postanawiają, że pójdą do Loczka by obejrzeć jakiś film i poznać się trochę bliżej. Przemierzają pośpiesznie drogę do mieszkania zielonookiego rozmawiając trochę, gdy chłopak dostrzega znaną sobie drobną sylwetkę i przystaje na chwilę w zaskoczeniu. Nim zdąża zareagować postać znika w którymś z zakrętów i Harry nie wie co powinien zrobić. - Kurwa. - Mówi cicho.  
\- Co jest, Stary ? - Pyta lekko zdziwiony Mulat przypatrując się jego twarzy.  
\- Um. - Harry uświadamia sobie, że zachowuje się dziwnie. - Zdawało mi się, że widziałem kogoś znajomego, wybacz. - Tłumaczy szybko.  
\- Spoko.  
Loczek nie wie dlaczego ale opowiada Zayn'owi całe zdarzenie z lekkimi wyrzutami sumienia w dole brzucha, spowodowanymi niewiedzą Liam'a.  
\- Chłopak ma przejebane. Homofobiczni ojcowie są najgorsi. - Stwierdza ciemnowłosy chłopak popijając słodką herbatę przygotowaną chwilę wcześniej przez Harry'ego.  
\- Myślisz, że źle zareagował ? - Martwi się zielonooki.  
\- Skoro dzieciak tutaj wrócił to na pewno nie było dobrze, nie sądzisz ? - Pyta unosząc lekko lewą brew.  
\- Kurwa, niech to. - Unosi się Loczek. - To przeze mnie..  
\- Harry, przestań. Dobrze wiesz, że to nie jest prawdą. Dobrze mu poradziłeś, na serio. - Przekonuje Zayn. - Jego ojciec mógł na prawdę zmienić zdanie, to się zdarza. Jego strata, jeśli jest idiotą. Martwi mnie tylko czy biedak ma gdzie się schować, jest dziś zimno.  
Harry jęczy cicho chowając twarz w dłoniach więc Zayn przyciąga go do siebie i oplata wytatuowane ręce wokół ciała zielonookiego.  
\- Da sobie radę, nie zamartwiaj się tak, kolego. - Mówi ściszonym głosem i pociera pocieszająco plecy niedawno poznanego chłopaka.  
Niedługo po tym Mulat opuszcza mieszkanie zostawiając swój numer w telefonie Harry'ego i przypomina mu o zakazie martwienia się, będąc przekonanym, że Zielonooki i tak nie będzie spał całą noc.  
\- Dzwoń jakby co. - Rzuca jeszcze szybko przed zamknięciem drzwi i znika.  
Harry zgodnie z przewidywaniami nawet nie mruży oczu tej nocy, wychodząc biegać zdecydowanie za wcześnie. O szóstej rano jest już gotowy do pracy i cholera, nie wie co ma ze sobą zrobić. Ze wszelkich sił stara się skupić na książce, którą zaczął czytać jakiś czas temu lecz poddaje się po kilkunastej próbie przebrnięcia przez pierwszą stronę rozdziału. Martwi się zdecydowanie za bardzo. Ubiera kurtkę i szalik, zgarnia słuchawki i klucze z półki po czym wychodzi w celu zaczerpnięcia świeżego powietrza. Rano Londyn jest zamglonym, zaspanym i leniwym miejscem a dziś Harry idealnie wpasowuje się w ten obrazek. Muzyka koi jego nerwy i nucąc cicho wdycha chłodne powietrze przyglądając się powoli budzącemu się miastu. Gdy czuje się już lepiej, kieruje się w stronę budynku, w którym pracuje zachodząc po drodze do znanego sklepiku i z radością stwierdzając, że nie jest już tak wcześnie. Pierwszy raz od bardzo wielu lat (no dobra, od zawsze) jest w pracy szybciej niż Liam, więc zostawia mu lunch na biurku i udaje się do swojego. Zajmuje umysł pracą a w porze posiłku rozmawia z Liam'em o mało ważnych rzeczach, pragnąc opowiedzieć mu o swoich zmartwieniach po pracy, w bardziej dogodnych warunkach. Obiecuje sobie, że zadzwoni do przyjaciela zaraz, po powrocie do domu i zaprosi do kawiarni na szczerą rozmowę. Zostaje w pracy trochę dłużej niż zawsze chcąc załatwić jeszcze kilka mieszkań i miejsc pracy dla podopiecznych organizacji. Sprząta swoje biurko by zająć się czymś jeszcze i gdy ze smutkiem stwierdza, że nie ma już więcej możliwości zapełnienia czasu, wychodzi z budynku. Uderza go wieczorne londyńskie powietrze i dostrzegając skuloną postać na schodach obok piekarni staje w szoku, czując wielką ulgę rosnącą w jego klatce piersiowej. Przechodzi szybko przez ulicę i nawet nie wie, że wstrzymuje powietrze gdy ukazuje mu się posiniaczona twarz Szatyna.


	3. Chapter 3

\- O mój Boże.. - Mówi cicho, gdy odzyskuje zdolność mowy. - Kto ci to zrobił ?  
Niebieskooki nie odpowiada a Harry ma wrażenie, że nastolatek jest jeszcze mniejszy niż poprzednio. Ma naprawdę olbrzymią ochotę coś zniszczyć i zaciska pięści mocno, starając się nie wybuchnąć wściekłym płaczem. Kto do cholery mógłby podnieść rękę na tego błękitnookiego aniołka ? Chłopak niestety dokładnie zdaje sobie sprawę, kto mógł być tym potworem co przyprawia go o gęsią skórkę ze złości.  
\- Chodź. - Mówi stanowczo ale delikatnie, bez chwili zwątpienia.  
\- Gdzie ? - Pyta drobny chłopak i nawet jego szept zdaje się być zachrypnięty od płaczu.  
Harry powstrzymuje kolejną chęć wybuchnięcia łzami i powtarza się, tym razem wyciągając rękę w stronę błękitnookiego by zachęcić go trochę. Nastolatek intensywnie wpatruje się chwilę w dłoń stojącego obok młodego mężczyzny po czym powoli chwyta ją w swój kruchy i o wiele mniejszy uścisk. Kędzierzawy ciągnie go lekko do góry, przez co bolesny grymas wkrada się na smutną twarz chłopca.  
\- Przepraszam. - Szepcze szybko Harry. - Pójdziemy do mojego mieszkania, dobrze ? - Pyta z nadzieją po czym zapewnia. - Nie mam złych intencji, zaufaj mi kochanie.  
Niebieskooki kiwa lekko głową i Harry wie, że więcej od niego nie dostanie. Akceptuje to bez problemu i mówi. - Mieszkam niedaleko stąd, zaraz tam będziemy. Zrobię ciepłej herbaty i jeżeli będziesz chciał to możemy porozmawiać lub po prostu iść spać, zgoda?  
Następne kiwnięcie głową. Harry kolejny raz nie narzeka.  
\- Wejdź, proszę. - Szepcze zielonooki otwierając drzwi przed drobnym chłopakiem. - Nie musisz ściągać butów. - Dodaje ale mimo tego chłopak stara się schylić i rozwiązać sznurówki.  
\- Och, okej. - Harry nie protestuje. - Pomogę ci, w porządku? - Schyla się i pociąga za sznurówki butów chłopaka, po czy wraca do poprzedniej pozycji, zsuwa swoje obuwie i ściąga kurtkę. Bierze delikatnie dłoń błękitnookiego i prowadzi go do łazienki, odkręcając ciepłą wodę i wlewając miodowy żel pod prysznic. - Myślę, że przyda ci się najpierw ciepła kąpiel, co ty na to ?  
Szatyn ściąga brwi i rozgląda się nerwowo po łazience, jakby szukał miejsca by się schować. Loczek widzi to i kolejny dreszcz bezsilności przebiega przez jego ciało. - Posłuchaj mnie, mały. Wszystko jest już w porządku, jesteś tu bezpieczny, okej? Przyrzekam, że chcę ci pomóc.  
W odpowiedzi dostaje niepewne kiwnięcie głową i to sprawia, że wraca mu motywacja. - Czy poradzisz sobie sam ? Będę zaraz za drzwiami, gdybyś mnie potrzebował. Zgoda ? - Mówi, ponieważ nie chce naruszać prywatności nastolatka i pragnie dać mu trochę swobody.  
\- Tak. - Cicha zgoda wydobywa się z widocznie obolałych warg chłopaka a serce Harry'ego zatrzymuje się na wciąż zachrypnięty szept ale wychodzi powoli, nie dając po sobie poznać jak wiele kosztuje go ta sytuacja.  
Zamyka drzwi łazienki, bierze kilka uspokajających, głębokich wdechów po czym rusza do kuchni w celu zaparzenia gorącej herbaty i zrobienia kanapek dla błękitnookiego. Kilka minut szpera po szufladach pamiętając o kiedyś kupionej przez siebie maści na urazy i siniaki, gdy do jego uszu dobiega cichy szloch prowadzący go natychmiast do łazienki.  
\- Och, kochanie.. - Szepcze widząc skulonego w wannie chłopca i podchodzi bliżej nie wiedząc do końca co chce zrobić. - Już dobrze, w porządku. - Powtarza cały czas łapiąc delikatnie dłoń tamtego, pomaga mu wydostać się z wody i owija szybko miękkim ręcznikiem. - Chodź, mały. Starczy tego spa na dziś.  
Prowadzi do salonu i pomaga usiąść na kanapie. Dopiero po chwili zauważa jak kurczowo nastolatek trzyma się jego dłoni. - Słońce, musisz mnie puścić jeżeli masz ochotę na ciepłą herbatę, dobrze ? - Czuje, że uścisk się rozluźnia, gładzi chłopca po plecach po czym odchodzi po drodze zapalając lampki przewieszone przez karnisz w pokoju, w którym się znajdowali.  
Po chwili Harry wraca z dwoma gorącymi, słodkimi napojami, najmniejszymi dresami jakie znalazł na dnie szafy, czarnymi bokserkami, miękkim kocem, chłodzącą maścią i talerzem choć podejrzewa, że chłopak i tak nic nie przełknie. Przybysz wpatruje się intensywnie w widok za oknem i drga lekko słysząc, dźwięk stawiania czegoś na stole.  
\- Czy mogę cię dotknąć ? - Pyta Harry trochę nieporadnie i niespodziewanie. - Musisz się w coś ubrać. - Tłumaczy szybko.  
Kolejne kiwnięcie głową i zielonooki wie, że drobny chłopak siedzący na kanapie ufa mu na tyle by na to pozwolić, więc Loczek rozwija powoli ręcznik, pomaga włożyć bokserki oraz dresy, starając się za wszelką cenę nie wybuchnąć płaczem na ilość siniaków i zadrapań na małym ciele przed sobą.  
\- Myślę, że przydałoby się też trochę ulżyć twojej skórze, hm ? - Pyta gdy łzy przestają cisnąć się do jego oczu. - Ale tutaj musisz mi troszeczkę pomóc, gdzie boli cię najbardziej ?  
Nieobecny wzrok Szatyna zyskuje na głębokości i Harry czeka cierpliwie na odpowiedź.  
\- Twarz. - Mówi po głębokim wdechu i spuszcza wzrok jakby zrobił coś złego.  
\- W porządku. - Odpowiada Loczek i kolejny raz pytając o pozwolenie jak najdelikatniej potrafiąc, wciera krem w najbardziej zaciemnione miejsca na czole, pod oczami i przy wargach.  
\- Gdzie jeszcze ? - Pyta po chwili znów będąc gotowym czekać na reakcję nawet do jutra.  
\- Brzuch i plecy. - Szepcze Szatyn, skrobiąc przy tym skórki przy paznokciach u rąk.  
Harry podciągając wcześniej bluzę chłopaka powtarza poprzednie czynności znów wybierając miejsca które wydają mu się najbardziej bolesne po czym przykrywa go kocem i podaje wciąż parującą ciecz w drobne dłonie. - Potrzebujesz jeszcze czegoś ? - Pyta troskliwie siadając powoli na kanapie.  
Przeczące kręcenie głową zapewnia go, że postarał się o wszystko.  
Harry'emu nagle coś się przypomina i pyta zaciekawiony. - Jak masz na imię ?  
Oczy chłopaka lekko się rozbłyskują co przyprawia kędzierzawego o motylki w brzuchu.  
\- Louis. - Mówi wręcz bezgłośnie a Harry przestaje oddychać. Delikatność stworzenia obok niego sprawia, że boi się, iż zrobi mu krzywdę samym wydychaniem powietrza.  
\- To francuskie imię, czyż nie ? - Pyta po chwili stwierdzając, że jest niezwykle piękne. Pełne brzmi jak zdrobnienie i dzięki temu idealnie pasuje chłopcu obok niego.  
Louis potwierdza kiwnięciem głowy i przymyka oczy biorąc mały łyk herbaty.  
\- Nie mam mleka, przepraszam. Jeśli chcesz, mogę skoczyć do sklepu? - Pyta zielonooki i sprawdza godzinę na zegarku by upewnić się czy sklepik niedaleko jest jeszcze otwarty ale nagle przestaje go to obchodzić gdy znów słyszy cichy szloch pochodzący od drobnego chłopaka.  
Natychmiast przysuwa się bliżej chłopca, bierze kubek z jego dłoni i odkłada na stół. Otwiera ramiona powoli nie będąc pewnym czy tamten jest gotowy by być tak blisko, jednak nie daje się sobie wystraszyć odrzucenia i czeka cierpliwie na jakikolwiek ruch. Szatyn zaczyna się trząść więc bez zastanowienia zakopuje się w sporych ramionach niemal obcego człowieka, nie wiedząc o powstrzymywanych przez niego łzach smutku oraz złości.  
Harry po jakimś czasie nie zwraca już uwagi na to jak długo siedzą w takiej pozycji i jedyne co robi to głaszcze plecy kruchego chłopca zawiniętego w swój uścisk mówiąc rzeczy, które myśli, że powinien. Gdy przestaje odczuwać drgania ciała błękitnookiego, domyśla się, że zasnął. Delikatnie wyplątuje się z jego uścisku, bierze na ręce, zanosi do swojego łóżka, przykrywając go ciepłą kołdrą i nucąc jakąś cichą kołysankę, znaną sobie z dzieciństwa po czym włącza lampkę nocną w rogu pokoju, tak by chłopak nie wystraszył się gdy nagle przebudzi się z niespokojnego snu. Loczek na palcach wychodzi z pokoju po czym przymyka cicho drzwi.  
Siada na wciąż ciepłej kanapie i postanawia napisać sms do Liam'a by uprzedzić go, że nie pojawi się jutro w pracy ciesząc się z jeszcze stosunkowo wczesnej pory:  
"Stary, wybacz. Wypadła mi ważna sprawa, nie dam rady załatwić tego do jutra. Możesz powiedzieć coś szefowej, proszę ?"  
Liam: "Pewnie, przyjacielu. Wszystko w porządku ? Pomóc Ci jakoś ?"  
Harry: "Wszystko okej. Zadzwonię jutro i wszystko Ci wyjaśnię, obiecuję."  
Oddycha z ulgą, dziękując w myślach za wyrozumiałość przyjaciela i układa się wygodnie na kanapie zrzucając z siebie obcisły, czarny t-shirt. Naciąga koc na nogi po czym stara się zasnąć. Po kilku godzinach wiercenia się i wstawania by sprawdzić czy Louis śpi oraz niczego mu nie brakuje, Harry zasypia w końcu niespokojnym snem.  
\- Harry. - Cichy szept wybudza go ze snu i Loczek podrywa się żeby usiąść - Ja. Przepraszam. Nie mogę spać. Przepraszam. - Mówi nastolatek ze łzami w oczach i naciąga rękawy swetra zaciskając pięści. Harry zauważa, że robi to kiedy odczuwa zimno.  
\- Nie szkodzi kochanie, chodź do mnie. - Zaprasza go na kanapę klepiąc miejsce obok siebie. Louis zbliża się powoli siada niepewnie zerkając na starszego chłopaka, gdy ten przykrywa go kocem.  
\- Zrobię jeszcze herbaty, co ty na to, hm ? - Pyta Harry i wstaje zabierając kubki ze stołu.  
Wraca za moment z parującą cieczą po chwili znów zajmując miejsce. Do jego uszu dociera ciche burczenie brzucha i wie, że Louis jest głodny.  
\- Mój przyjaciel mówi, że robię najlepsze kanapki na świecie, więc może spróbujesz i sam ocenisz? - Uśmiecha się podając talerz Szatynowi, który bierze go powoli i zaczyna jeść. Harry nie chcąc wywoływać u niego dyskomfortu włącza telewizor, przeszukując programy i zostawia jakąś komedię.  
Wpatruje się tępo w ekran cierpliwie czekając na jakikolwiek ruch ze strony Louis'ego. Widzi, że chłopak pochyla się odkładając powoli pusty już talerz i sięga po herbatę. - Mogę ? - Odwraca się szybko czując na sobie spojrzenie i przybiera skruszoną minę.  
\- Pewnie. - Odpowiada szybko Harry, rozczulony niewinnością błękitnookiego, który wzdycha z ulgą.  
\- To twój tata, prawda ? - Postanawia pierwszy zacząć temat oddychając miarowo by opanować emocje.  
Zastanawia się chwilę czy czasem nie wysłał pytania w powietrze lecz Louis szepcze po chwili, potwierdzając pytanie. Przy pomocy pytań Harry'ego opowiada mu całą sytuację, potrzebując kilku przerw by opanować drżenie ciała lub łzy schowany w kokonie będącym nagimi ramionami Loczka.  
Rodzice Szatyna rozwiedli się kilka lat temu, ponieważ bez przerwy dochodziło między nimi do spięć. Jay, bo tak miała na imię jego mama zabrała ze sobą cztery młodsze siostry, zakładając, że Louis'emu będzie lepiej mieszkać z ojcem. Zanim wydarzył się cały epizod z orientacją, stosunki pomiędzy nimi były na poprawnym poziomie. Starali się dogadywać a przez większość czasu , po prostu nie wchodzić sobie w drogę. Troy nigdy nie był tolerancyjną osobą ale jego syn miał nadzieję to zmienić, niestety gdy wrócił do domu pierwsze co go spotkało to pięści. W odpowiedzi na pozostawiony przez siebie list usłyszał, że nie jest żadnym zboczeńcem i ma to sobie koniecznie wybić z głowy. Louis nie tracąc nadziei poruszył temat następnego dnia lecz to było złe posunięcie, ponieważ był bity i poniżany każdego kolejnego wieczoru lub z rana. W końcu stwierdził, że i tak nie ma nic do stracenia a nie chcąc dodawać mamie kolejnych problemów, przyjechał do Londynu jeszcze raz.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry budzi się rano czując miłe ciepło przy swoim boku potrzebując dłuższej chwili by przypomnieć sobie jaki jest dzień, dlaczego śpi na kanapie gdy jego kręgosłup błaga by się położył i do kogo należy cichy, miarowy oddech docierający do jego prawego ucha. Otwiera powoli oczy a wydarzenia z przed kilku godzin wpływają do jego umysłu rozjaśniając sytuację. Wpatruje się przez moment w skulonego obok chłopaka mając ochotę dotknąć jego twarzy by sprawdzić czy jest taka gładka na jaką wygląda po czym poprawia koc spadający z nóg Louis'ego. Zerka na zegarek uświadamiając sobie, że przespali cały ranek i kawałek popołudnia.  
\- Lou ? - Szepcze niepewnie. - Louis, jest już 16. Pobudka, kochany.  
Chłopak drga lekko na głos zielonookiego, po czym wciąż będąc na granicy snu wtula się mocniej w tors większego od siebie chłopaka, którego kark delikatnie otula gęsia skórka.  
Po chwili gdy dociera do niego rzeczywistość, natychmiast siada prosto i przez moment z szeroko otwartymi, głębokimi od snu oczami przygląda się Harry'emu.  
\- Um. - Zaczyna. - Przepraszam...  
\- Nie ma sprawy, mały. - Śmieje się Loczek a na jego policzki wpełzają dołeczki.  
\- Trochę długo spaliśmy. - Przyznaje cicho Szatyn, a cień uśmiechu przebiega przez jego już o wiele lepiej wyglądającą twarz.  
Może to głupie ale Harry ma ochotę skakać ze szczęścia. Nawet mała dawka radości promieniująca z chłopaka obok sprawia, że jego błękitne oczy iskrzą się mocno i Loczek może przysiąc, że ogrzewają go bardziej niż letnie słońce. Wpatruje się przez moment w ten blask niebieskich tęczówek ale ich posiadacz spuszcza wzrok powoli sprawiając, że od razu robi się chłodniej.  
\- Potrzebuję prysznica, Lou. Zaraz wracam, kochanie. - Mówi po chwili Harry wstając powoli i uśmiechając się troskliwie.  
Bierze trochę za długą kąpiel mocząc swoje spięte ciało w pachnącej miodem mieszaninie. Wychodzi z niej, lekko niechętnie i ubiera się w przygotowane sobie wcześniej bieliznę, jeansowe, obcisłe spodnie oraz przydużą czarną koszulę. Szybko szoruje zęby i dłonią przeczesuje wilgotne loki zastanawiając się nad tym co powinien począć z tą całą sytuacją.  
\- Louis, masz ochotę coś zjeść ? - Loczek wchodzi do pokoju zatrzymując się nagle gdy widzi śpiącego Szatyna i uświadamia sobie jak bardzo wyczerpany oraz spragniony troski on był.  
Zbliża się powoli do kanapy, za wszelką cenę starając się nie obudzić chłopaka, poprawia koc zwisający z jego nóg i wpatruje się przez moment jak jego rozczochrana grzywka unosi się a potem opada pod wpływem sennego oddechu.  
Postanawia napisać krótki liścik, który zostawia na stole w razie przebudzenia się Błękitnookiego.  
"Wyspany ? Musiałem wyjść coś załatwić, niedługo wrócę. Nie martw się, wszystko w porządku. Jeżeli byś czegoś potrzebował zadzwoń na numer, który jest na lodówce. Czuj się jak u siebie, kochanie."  
Chłopak czyta słowa napisane przez siebie kilka razy upewniając się, że mają sens i Louis poczuje się bezpieczny.  
Wychodzi z mieszkania mając wątpliwości czy robi odpowiednio ale nie wraca się wierząc, że jego nowy przyjaciel dobrze sobie poradzi. Zimne londyńskie powietrze kolejny raz uderza jego nozdrza, zmuszając chłopaka do zapięcia czarnego płaszcza pod samą szyję. Wyciąga telefon z kieszeni krzywiąc się trochę na kostniejące z zimna dłonie. Z racji niechęci do zamartwiania mamy, nie wspomina nic o sytuacji z Lou mówiąc tylko, że wszystko jest porządku i opowiadając kilka szczegółów związanych z pracą. 

~.~

\- Harry ? Co ty tutaj robisz ? - Pyta zaskoczony Liam gdy podnosi wzrok znad ekranu komputera.  
\- Przyniosłem Ci śniadanie. - Mówi siadając na krześle obok biurka przyjaciela i kładąc na nim brązową torbę z posiłkiem. - Wiem, że nic sobie nie kupiłeś. - Uśmiecha się szeroko dumny ze swojej wspaniałomyślności.  
\- Nie kłam, Harry. - Odgryza się Payne. - Wyjaśnisz mi o co chodzi ? Lekko się pogubiłem, Stary.  
Przemądrzały uśmiech natychmiast znika z twarzy Loczka a zamiast niego pojawia się grymas zmartwienia. Ociąga się chwile z wyjaśnieniami lecz w końcu wszystko wychodzi na jaw.  
\- Harry. - Zaczyna powoli Liam. - Jego rodzina nic nie wie, co jeśli zaczną go szukać ? Czy Louis jest pełnoletni ?  
I o mój Boże, Harry właśnie poczuł się jakby uderzył go pędzący tir, niestety to nie umyka uwadze Payne'a. - Kurwa. - Szepcze. - Nie mów mi, że nie wiesz nawet ile on ma lat.  
Loczek nic nie mówi, modląc się by ziemia nagle się otworzyła i wciągnęła go do środka.  
\- Boże, w coś ty się wpakował ? - Pyta z szeroko otwartymi oczami opadając na oparcie krzesła.  
\- Liam. - Odzywa się w końcu zielonooki. - Naprawię to, nie martw się.  
Tamten nie mówi nic przez chwilę myśląc o czymś intensywnie.  
\- Skoro tu pracujesz, dlaczego nie załatwisz mu jakiegoś mieszkania ?  
Loczek kolejny raz prosi podłogę o przysługę. - Nie chcę by zostawał sam tak szybko po tym wszystkim. Pomyślę o tym niedługo. - Mówi szybko i prosi przyjaciela o przekazanie szefowej, że w tym tygodniu nie ma możliwości wrócić do pracy.  
\- Wisisz mi sporą przysługę, Stary. - Mówi chwilę przed rozstaniem przy czym uśmiecha się zwycięsko.  
\- Wiem, Liam. Dziękuję. - Wdzięczność w jego głosie zostaje w sercu Liam'a na długi czas po tym zdarzeniu. 

~.~

Wciąż zamyślony chłopak wchodzi cicho i trochę niepewnie do własnego mieszkania, podoba mu się, że nie jest puste a ktoś na niego czeka.  
\- Louis ? - Woła lekko zmartwiony gdy nie zastaje smacznie śpiącego chłopaka na kanapie. Lekkie uczucie niepokoju wkrada się w sam środek jego klatki piersiowej lecz słysząc ciche brzęczenie naczyń, kieruje się do kuchni.  
\- Och. - Oddycha z ulgą zastając Szatyna nachylonego nad zmywarką z lekkim grymasem niezrozumienia widniejącym na jego twarzy. - Tutaj jesteś.  
Chłopak unosi wzrok na Harry'ego i prostuje się szybko stojąc teraz całkowicie bezradnie z teflonową patelnią w dłoni.  
\- Wiesz, to nie jest dokładnie to co miałem na myśli gdy prosiłem cię byś czuł się jak u siebie w domu, Lou. - Mówi zakładając ręce jedna na drugą i sprawiając wrażenie lekko naburmuszonego.  
\- Um. - Zaczyna nieśmiało błękitnooki. - Przepraszam.. Ja chciałem tylko..Pomyślałem, że trochę ogarnę..Znaczy..Myślę, że może..Powinienem..  
\- Och, kochanie.. - Wszystkie inne uczucia jakie kłębiły się w Harrym jakoś dziwnie ulatują a zostaje tylko troska o tego drobnego chłopaka przed nim i Loczek nie może nic poradzić ale bierze tą cholerną patelnię z filigranowych rąk wcześniej zbliżając się może trochę za bardzo i uśmiecha się szeroko wpatrując się w niepewność morskich oczu. Wdycha dziwnie karmelowy zapach ciała stojącego przed nim i szepcze przypominając Louis'emu dźwięk chrypki znajdującej się w zakamarkach swojego głosu. - Louis, znamy się na prawdę krótko, a ja czuję, że przeprosiłeś mnie już jakieś minimum tysiąc razy. - Milknie na chwilę i dodaje po chwili. - Trzeba nad tym popracować.  
-Och. - Oddech Louis'ego jest zdecydowanie przyspieszony i Loczek stara się nie myśleć o tym za dużo. - Przepr...uumm.. - Chłopak uśmiecha się w reakcji na słowa, które w czas zatrzymał w gardle.  
Harry chichocze cicho na to zachowanie. - Dobrze Ci idzie, póki co. - Chwali Szatyna, całkiem serio.  
Mimo, że oboje wiedzą, iż żaden z nich nie powie już nic więcej, nie oddalają się od siebie wciąż wpatrując się głęboko w kolory swoich oczu. Harry może poczuć bicie serca dokładnie w każdej części własnego ciała i może tylko mu się wydaje ale Louis jest piękniejszy z każdą sekundą.  
\- Ekhem. - Odchrząkuje nietaktownie by uratować się przed własną nieprzewidywalnością na co Szatyn delikatnie drga i ucieka wzrokiem na podłogę. - Byłem po drodze w sklepie. Lubisz naleśniki ?  
Louis unosi brwi jakby usłyszał najbardziej szokujące pytanie odkąd pojawił się na tym świecie i uśmiecha się najszerzej odkąd spotkał Harry'ego, który definitywnie potrzebuje interwencji lekarza widząc radosne zmarszczki zbierające się wokół błękitnych, błyszczących oczu.  
\- Jesteś pewny, że potrafisz je przyrządzić ? - pyta zaczepnie a Loczkowi ciężko uwierzyć, że wczoraj ze schodów zabrał tego samego chłopaka.  
\- Żartujesz ? Oczywiście, że tak. - Odpowiada udając, że czuje się urażony po czym kładzie dłonie na ramionach Lou i delikatnie naprowadza go by usiadł na krześle przy małym, kuchennym stole. - Patrz i ucz się od mistrza. - Mówi z zadziornym uśmiechem na ustach.  
Chłopak tylko wpatruje się w niego tymi głębokimi, morskimi oczami a radość krąży gdześ po jego twarzy sprawiając, że Harry ma wrażenie, iż unosi się jakieś dziesięć centymetrów nad ziemią. Bierze zdecydowany oddech, pragnąc opanować dziwne drżenie, które wkrada się nieproszone w jego ciało.  
\- Harry. - Szatyn zaczyna niepewnie. - Um, myślałem, że w przepisie na naleśniki zachowane są proprocje ?  
Zapał Loczka opadał z minuty na minuta od kiedy tylko zaczął i teraz nie zostało z niego kompletnie nic. Wciąż jednak nie miał zamiaru odpuszczać. 

\- Hm, myślę, że zawsze można zjeść płatki z mlekiem.. - Mówi Louis, widocznie chowając śmiech głęboko w sobie i wpatrując się z dłońmi opartymi na biodrach w dziwną konsystencję, mającą być według Harry'ego ciastem na naleśniki.  
\- To chyba dobry pomysł, tak. - Zgadza się Loczek.  
\- Nie martw się, następnym razem się uda. - Pociesza szybko Louis i Loczek może tylko trochę się rozpływa.


	5. Chapter 5

Po włożeniu misek do zmywarki, Harry wraca do salonu oddychając głęboko by odgonić motylki ze swojego brzucha.  
\- Louis. - Zaczyna niepewnie przywołując do siebie wzrok Szatyna. - Wiem, że prawdopodobnie nie masz ochoty o tym rozmawiać ale nie mamy wyjścia.  
Chłopak unosi brwi pytająco, nie bardzo rozumiejąc dokąd zmierza Loczek.  
\- Spokojnie. - Mówi zajmując miejsce, które od wczoraj wydaje się być "jego". - Muszę wiedzieć jedną rzecz. To ważne, Louis.  
Szatyn kiwa głową powoli oczekując aż słowa wypłyną z ust zielonookiego. - Ile masz lat ?  
Ulga okala jego jeszcze lekko posiniaczoną twarz, kiedy mówi. - Jestem pełnoletni, jeśli to masz na myśli. Mam dziewiętnaście lat.  
Trudno jest opisać z jaką wdzięcznością Harry przyjmuje tą informację ale bądźmy szczerzy - dawno nie miał ochoty płakać ze szczęścia, gdy ktoś zdradzał mu swój wiek.  
\- Och. - Westchnienie wypływa z ust Kędzierzawego. - W porządku, Louis.  
Chłopak kiwa głową niepewnie, trochę nierozumiejąc skąd wzięło się takie pytanie.  
\- Myślę, że mimo wszystko powinieneś poinformować swoją mamę o tym co się stało..  
Szatyn kręci głową przecząco nie dając nawet dokończyć chłopakowi przed nim. - Nie, Harry. Nie mogę jej martwić. Nie teraz, proszę zrozum. Ona ma ostatnio tyle na głowie, to i tak nic nie zmieni. Tylko ją zmartwię.  
Loczek widząc reakcję Szatyna kładzie rękę na jego ramieniu by trochę go uspokoić. - Lou, spokojnie. Nie denerwuj się, proszę.  
Chłopak bierze głęboki wdech, przymykając zmartwione oczy. - Nie chcę jej martwić, Harry. Nie chcę.  
\- W porządku. - Harry kiwa głową na znak, że rozumie.  
Niebieskie oczy przed nim przybierają lekko zdziwiony wyraz a brwi zmniejszają między sobą dystans. - Nie będziesz mnie zmuszał ?  
\- Louis. Oczywiście, że nie. - Mówi pewnie Harry. - Jeżeli ty czujesz, że to nie jest dobry ruch, to po prostu go nie zrobimy. - Cholera, Harry jakie "my", o czym ty mówisz, człowieku. - Choć mimo wszystko myślę, że powinieneś jej powiedzieć gdzie jesteś. - Dodaje, spychając własne myśli na bok. 

Louis biorąc pod uwagę zdolność Jay do zamartwiania się, zgadza się na pomysł Harry'ego, który z lekką ulgą podaje mu telefon i przymyka drzwi pokoju, mając zamiar cierpliwie czekać aż rozmowa dobiegnie końca.  
Gdy stoi w kuchni, rozmyślając co jeszcze powinien zrobić jako odpowiedzialny i dorosły człowiek, ktoś puka do drzwi. Serce staje na chwilę w jego piersi jakby obawiając się, że ktoś dowiedział się, że Lou mieszka u niego.  
\- Och, Liam. - Ulga kolejny raz przebiega przez jego ciało.  
\- Wow, Harry. - Mówi chłopak i wchodzi do mieszkania nie czekając na zaproszenie. - Coś Ty taki spięty ?  
Loczek wie, że nie musi odpowiadać, więc jedynie wzdycha znacząco i ciągnie rękaw Liam'a, prowadząc go do kuchni.  
\- On tu jest ? - Pyta chłopak, siadając na jednym z krzeseł.  
\- Liam. - Szepcze zielonooki. - A myślisz, że gdzie ?  
\- Um, nie mam pojęcia na co jeszcze mogłeś wpaść, Ty idioto.  
\- Dzięki za wsparcie, przyjacielu.  
\- Nie dziw mi się Harry. - Liam rozkłada ręce w geście bezsilności. - To wszystko jest okropnie nieodpowiedzialne. Dobrze wiesz.  
Harry jedynie kiwa głową i milczy chwilę. - Posłuchaj wiem, że to głupie, Payno. Doskonale to wiem. - Podnosi dłoń widząc, że przyjaciel chce coś powiedzieć. - Ale zależy mi na nim.  
\- Prawie go nie znasz, człowieku ! Ryzykujesz dla niego posadę w pracy !  
\- Zamknij się, Liam. Myślisz, że nie wiem ?  
\- To po co to robisz ? - Stara się kolejny raz dociec.  
\- Cholera, przecież ci mówię ! - Unosi się Harry. - On nie ma nikogo innego. - Dodaje po chwili, oddychając głęboko.  
\- I ty chcesz być jego bohaterem ? O to chodzi ? - Liam unosi brwi pytająco.  
\- Nic nie rozumiesz.  
\- Dokładnie, nie rozumiem. - Kiwa głową.  
Harry nagle słysząc ciche skrzypnięcie podłogi, przenosi wzrok w stronę przedpokoju i dostrzega Louisa. Chłopak stoi niepewnie, z szeroko otwartymi oczami i rękawami zaciągniętymi na dłonie. Jest jakiś bezbronny a Harry ma ogromnę ochotę podejść do niego i zapleść wokół niego swoje ramiona lecz jedynie stoi nieporadnie wpatrując się w Szatyna jakby to z jego ust wypłynęło coś złego.  
\- Przepraszam, Lou. - Mówi w końcu, nie wiedząc co robić.  
Liam odchrząkuje cicho i wstaje powoli kładąc coś na blacie. - Wziąłem dla ciebie dokumenty z pracy, żebyś mógł pracować w domu. Pójdę już.  
\- Nie, proszę. - Louis mówi niespodziewanie i stąpa powoli wchodząc głębiej do pomieszczenia. - I tak już sporo namieszałem. Nie kłóćcie się, proszę.  
\- Kochanie, to nie twoja wina. - Loczek mówi wiedząc, że chłopak się obwinia.  
\- Pójdę się przejść, Harry. - Odpowiada Louis i uśmiecha się do zielonookiego słodko.  
\- Nie, Louis. Nie wychodź samemu. Nie znasz miasta, zgubisz się. - Mówi lekko spanikowanym tonem kędzierzawy.  
\- Poradzę sobie. - Odpowiada całkiem pewnie i cholera Harry nie wie czemu ale ma ochotę pocałować jego uroczo ściągnięte brwi. - Potrzebujecie rozmowy, Harry. - Mówiąc to podchodzi to Loczka i zakłada jeden ze zgubionych loków za jego ucho. Wow. Kędzierzawy gubi gdzieś oddech i nie może zaprzeczyć ale to zdecydowanie jedna z najmilszych rzeczy jakie kiedykolwiek przeżył. Gdzieś w jego głowie pojawia się pytanie, skąd ta nagła pewność w chłopcu przed nim lecz jedynie kiwa głową i pozwala Louis'owi opuścić mieszkanie.  
\- Stary, zrozum. Ja jedynie nie chcę żebyś miał jakieś kłopoty, w porządku ? - Mówi Payne zaraz po zamknięciu się drzwi.  
\- Kurwa, Liam. - Louis wychodząc, jakby zabrał ze sobą spokój i opanowanie Harry'ego. - Posłuchaj. Wiem, że masz mnie za nieodpowiedzialnego i lekkomyślnego typa. Widzę to. Ale błagam cię, daj mi czasem robić rzeczy, które ja uważam za odpowiednie. Myślisz, że chcę być bohaterem ? Sorry, zawiodę cię. Nie jestem tak próżny, jak ci się wydaje. Chcę mu tylko pomóc. TO jest wszystko czego teraz pragnę. Louis sprawia, że czuję się lepiej. Nie dlatego, że łatam tym swoje kompleksy, okej ? Z jakiegoś powodu zależy mi na tym żeby był bezpieczny oraz szczęśliwy. I może ryzykuję utratę pracy i jakieś inne gówna ale czuję, że warto. - Gdy Harry kończy bierze głęboki oddech po czym spogląda na Liam'a jakby czekając na wybuch lecz gdy widzi jego minę od razu żałuje, że tak się uniósł. Chłopak kuli się w sobie i jedynie przegryza paznokcie u prawej dłoni, kiwając niepewnie głową.  
\- Przepraszam, Harry. - Szepcze po chwili ciszy przyglądania się podłodze. - Przepraszam, nie wiedziałem, że tak ci na nim zależy. Często nie pamiętam, że ty też jesteś dorosły i umiesz podejmować odpowiednie decyzje. Wybacz, ja po prostu strasznie się boję że ktoś cię skrzywdzi lub, co gorsza zrobisz to sam. Jesteś dla mnie jedną z najważniejszych osób na świecie. Na niczym nie zależy mi bardziej niż na twoim bezpieczeństwie i szczęściu. Czasem zapominam, że sam przed wszystkim cię nie ochronię, przepraszam.  
Kurczę, oczy Harry'ego jakoś niespodziewanie się zwilżają a ciepło ogarnia jego ciało. Podchodzi powoli do przyjaciela, podciąga go do góry i przytula mocniej niż kiedykolwiek. - Kocham cię, Liam. Nie mógłbym żyć bez twojej opatrzności, nie żartuję. Zaufaj tylko moim zdolnościom do życia w społeczeństwie, w porządku ?  
Liam jedyne kiwa głową i uśmiecha się szeroko gdy wyrywa się już z ramion Loczka. Wparują się chwilę troskliwie w swoje twarze, po czym Harry odzywa się znowu. - Dzięki, za dokumenty.  
\- Nie ma za co, przyjacielu. - Chłopak kiwa głową i dodaje. - Powiedziałem szefowej, że nie możesz wrócić wcześniej niż za dwa tygodnie. Przewidywałem, że będziesz potrzebował więcej niż tydzień. Zgodziła się na pomysł, że będziesz pracował w domu, jeżeli nie ma cię z innych powodów niż zdrowotne czy rodzinne. - Przerywa na chwilę zastanawiając się nad czymś. - Skłamałem, że twoja sąsiadka miała pożar i bardzo chcesz jej pomóc szybko wyremontować mieszkanie. - Chłopak śmieje się wesoło. - Nie pytaj, skąd to wytrzasnąłem.  
Harry także się śmieje, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. - Liam, ty idioto.  
\- Nie ma za co. - Mówi wciąż ukazując rząd białych zębów.  
\- Jak tam z Soph ? - Pyta niespodziewanie Harry, nagle pragnąc dowiedzieć się jak układa się jego przyjacielowi.  
\- W porządku, Stary. - Liam kiwa głową, jakby w potwierdzeniu własnych słów. - Jestem szczęśliwy, jak nigdy.  
\- Cieszę się twoim szczęściem, Lima.  
\- Nie cierpię kiedy mnie tak nazywasz. - Mówi, lekko szturchając ramię przyjaciela.  
\- Też cię kocham, złotko. - Harry chichocze uroczo i Liam przybiera na to troskliwy wyraz twarzy.  
\- Będę szedł. - Oświadcza po chwili, przytula Harry'ego raz jeszcze i opuszcza jego mieszkanie zostawiając po sobie znany, miły zapach dzieciństwa. 

Mimo to, Harry krąży niespokojnie po mieszkaniu, zamartwiając się na śmierć. Gdzie do cholery jest Louis ? Na dworze już dawno jest ciemno i prawdopodobnie zimno. Serce w jego piersi wybija niespokojny rytm, w który Harry stawia kroki odliczając każdą sekundę. Postanawia, że jeżeli Szatyn nie wróci za dokładnie pięć minut, pójdzie go szukać. Nie bardzo udaje mu się jednak dotrzymać tej obietnicy bo ubiera się i wychodzi, będąc na tyle pomysłowym, by zostawić klucze pod wycieraczką. 

Zdając sobie sprawę, że panikuje krąży po okolicy, modląc się do kogoś kto posłucha, by Louis był bezpieczny. Po godzinie biegania jak szalony i pytania przechodniów, czy widzieli może "drobnego, uroczego chłopaka" i ani trochę nie zdając sobie sprawy, że nie jest to wystarczająco szczegółowy opis, szczególnie gdy się kogoś szuka, Harry postanawia wrócić do domu, ochłonąć i podjąć jakieś decyzje w kwestii dalszych poszukiwań.  
Chłopak z tej paniki kompletnie zapomina o schowanym pod wycieraczką kluczu, więc gdy szpera po wszystkich posiadanych przez siebie kieszeniach, nie ma zielonego pojęcia gdzie go podział. W końcu odpuszcza, pociąga w złości za klamkę i ku jemu zaskoczeniu drzwi się otwierają. "Mógłbyś chociaż zamknąć drzwi, gdy wychodzisz, idioto." - Karci się w myślach, wciąż nie pamiętając o swojej poprzedniej wspaniałomyślności.


	6. Chapter 6

Wchodzi do mieszkania i opada zrezygnowany na sofę w salonie. - Co teraz ? Cholera, cholera, cholera. - Zastanawia się na głos. - Myśl, człowieku.  
\- Harry ? - Nagle do uszu Loczka dobiega znajomy, kojący głos i chłopak zrywa się na równe nogi nie rozumiejąc co się właśnie dzieje. - Coś się stało ?  
\- Boże, Louis. - Całe przerażenie wylatuje z niego jak powietrze z przebitego balonu. - Co tutaj robisz ?  
\- Nie powinienem był wchodzić ? - Pyta Szatyn z wypisanym na twarzy strachem. - Przepraszam, myślałem, że wyszliście gdzieś z Liam'em i zostawiłeś klucze bym mógł wejść.  
Harry stoi chwilę z szeroko otwartymi oczami i kiedy dociera do niego cały sens (a właściwie jego brak) tej sytuacji, uderza się płaską dłonią w czoło i parska śmiechem na swoją głupotę.  
\- Harry, o co chodzi ? - Próbuje zrozumieć błękitnooki.  
Więc Loczek, mówi mu dlaczego ma się za największego idiotę we wszechświecie a później śmieją się dobre pięć minut bez przerwy, bo Harry jest na prawdę zakręcony a oboje bardzo potrzebują się rozluźnić. Śmiech osiada się kojąco w ich umysłach i ciałach przywracając spokój i równowagę.  
\- Gdzie byłeś, Lou ? - Pyta Harry gdy w końcu obaj przestają chichotać jak szaleni. - Martwiłem się. Na prawdę panikowałem.  
\- Och. - Louis natychmiast przybiera poważną minę i bawiąc się nitką wystającą z koca leżącego obok, mówi. - Poszedłem się przejść, Harry. Lubię długie spacery, straciłem rachubę czasu. Tak bardzo cię przepraszam, nie chciałem cię martwić.  
\- To nie twoja wina, że jestem trochę nadwrażliwy, Lou. - Harry uśmiecha się zawadiacko.  
\- Jesteś głodny ? - Pyta Szatyn po chwili przypatrywania się proszącej o uwagę pełni księżyca. - Zrobiłem kolację.  
\- Och. - Loczek unosi brwi w lekkim zdziwieniu ale kąciki jego ust wciąż unoszą się ku górze. - Nie wiedziałem, że umiesz gotować.  
Niebieskooki parska przeuroczo a wesołe zmarszczki okalają jego błyszczące oczy, przez co Harry ma wrażenie, że ktoś otworzył motylarnie w samym środku jego brzucha. - Jeśli w jakiejś książce kulinarnej znajdziesz kanapki z serem, to myślę, że mam całkiem spore doświadczenie w pichceniu. - Mówi, wciąż ogrzewając zielonookiego swoim chichotem.  
Harry jedynie śmieje się gardłowo, powstrzymując się przed ucałowaniem każdego centymetra twarzy chłopaka przed nim. 

~.~

\- Przepraszam. - Mówi nagle Louis po przełknięciu kolejnego kęsa kanapki, która wydaje się mu średnio smakować.  
Loczek marszcząc brwi wpatruje się w niego czekając na jakiekolwiek wyjaśnienia.  
\- Czuję się, jakbym spotkał cię wiele lat temu, Harry. - Mówi po chwili ciszy, podczas której jedzenie na talerzu przed nim przeszło małe tortury. - Zapominam, że znamy się zdecydowanie za krótko bym mógł zachowywać się tu jak w domu.. Ale z jakiegoś powodu, nigdy nie czułem się bezpieczniej. Nawet gdy mieszkałem z obojgiem rodziców. Nikt jeszcze nie wzbudził we mnie takiego zaufania, jak Ty. Dlaczego ?  
Zielonooki wstrzymywał oddech przez całą wypowiedź Szatyna i teraz naprawdę mocno krztusi się gęstym powietrzem. Jego poliki rumienią się w reakcji na typową nietaktowność, a zdolność mowy jakoś nagle przestaje zaliczać się do jego umiejętności.  
\- Um. - Louis wstaje porywczo i opierając się o blat mówi lekko drżącym głosem. - Nieważne, możemy o tym zapomnieć ? Nie wiem dlaczego ci o tym powiedziałem.. - Opuszcza kuchnię, tym samym odbierając szansę Loczkowi.  
\- Lou, zaczekaj ! - Krzyczy za nim bezskutecznie Harry, ponieważ chłopak zamyka się w łazience i widocznie nie ma zamiaru opuszczać jej w najbliższym czasie.  
Po około trzydziestu minutach siedzenia pod drzwiami Loczek zdaje sobie sprawę, że nic nie zdziała i wiedząc, że Lou nie zrobi nic głupiego a jedynie potrzebuje chwili dla siebie, udaje się do salonu i by zająć myśli czymś pożytecznym przegląda dokumenty przyniesione przez Liam'a, mimo że jego powieki są trochę ciężkie a w mieszkaniu jest jakoś chłodno. 

Gdy przegląda już piąty plik dokumentów, słyszy jak drzwi łazienki otwierają się z lekkim zgrzytem a ciche kroki przyprowadzają do pomieszczenia drobnego chłopaka o błękitnych oczach, który siada niepewnie na skraju kanapy i skubiąc skórki paznokci u lewej dłoni zagryza dolną wargę, widocznie zastanawiając się co powiedzieć.  
\- To w porządku, kochanie. - Harry decyduje się pierwszy przerwać czekającą na mające paść słowa ciszę.  
\- Tak ? - Niebieskooki unosi wzrok powoli szukając w lekkim blasku lampek, wzroku Loczka.  
\- Mhm. - Zgadza się chłopak kiwając głową pewnie by dopełnić swoje słowa.  
Louis obdarowuje świat uroczym uśmiechem i wsuwa się głębiej w kanapę nagle dostrzegając dokumenty porozkładane wokół Harry'ego i unosząc lekko brwi pyta. - Przeszkodziłem ci ? Przepraszam ..  
\- Raczej uratowałeś. - Mówi Loczek puszczając chłopakowi oczko, po czym odkłada makulaturę na stół z westchnieniem przepełnionym zmęczeniem. 

 

\- Jakie filmy lubisz, Louis ? - Pyta zielonooki gdy wraca do salonu z dwoma kubkami herbaty i kolejnym kocem.  
Wybierają jakąś głupią komedię, która jest bardziej żałosna niż zabawna, więc włączony telewior pełni jedynie funkcje oświetlającą podczas gdy Harry opowiada o tym jak zaprzyjaźnił się z Payno, słuchając chichotu chłopaka obok. 

Któregoś słonecznego dnia, gdy Harry miał 7 lat postanowił, że jest na tyle dorosły by udać się samemu na spacer, więc bez zbędnego zwlekania po prostu wyszedł, zostawiając Anne na pastwę losu gdy opuściła łazienkę a jej syna nie było w żadnym zakamarku domu. Kobieta wybiegła z mieszkania, krążąc po okolicy z duszą na ramieniu. Wracając z zamiarem zadzwonienia na policję, ujrzała kędzierzawego chłopca stojącego pod furtką i trzymającego dłoń widocznie starszego o kilka lat, ciemnookiego chłopca. 

\- Była naprawdę przerażona, dziękowała Liam'owi chyba z tysiąc razy. - Przyznaje Harry, widząc we wspomnieniach przekrwione oczy Anne i długi uścisk, z którego nie chciała go wypuścić, uprzednio tłumacząc chłopcu, że nigdy więcej nie może tak postąpić.  
\- Więc masz to po niej ? - Pyta Louis, po krótkim zastanowieniu.  
\- Sądzę, że tak. - Kiwa głową Loczek, znów się śmiejąc. - Po kim ty odziedziczyłeś brak poczucia czasu ?  
Chłopak widocznie smutnieje i przymykając lekko oczy z jakiegoś powodu przysuwa się bliżej Loczka po czym bawiąc się jego zagubionym lokiem szepcze. - Mam nadzieję, że wszystkie geny otrzymałem po mamie.  
\- Och, Lou. - Wzdycha Harry i przyciąga chłopaka do siebie by pocałować troskliwie czubek jego głowy. Miarowy oddech muska szyję zielonookiego przez co ten, traci czucie w kończynach i gubi się gdzieś w drodze do nieba. 

\- Harry ?  
\- Tak, słońce ?  
\- Mogę cię o coś zapytać ? - Pyta drżącym głosem Szatyn.  
\- Oczywiście. - Odpowiada Harry, głaszcząc delikatnie ramiona niebieskookiego.  
\- Co jeżeli bycie gejem naprawdę jest czymś złym ? - Loczek stara się nie zwracać uwagi na łzy moczące jego koszulkę bo wie, że jeżeli tylko zobaczy smutne oczy Szatyna, zgubi w nich cały sens.  
\- Dlaczego miałoby takie być, Louis ? - Zbierając w sobie odwagę, oddala od siebie nastolatka i łapiąc w dłoń jego brodę, przyciąga do siebie błękitny wzrok.  
\- Co jeśli mój ojciec ma rację ? - Błękitnooki zadaje kolejne pytanie, kurcząc się w sobie coraz bardziej.  
\- Miłość to najcudowniejsza rzecz na tej planecie. Nie ważne jakiej płci jest osoba, która sprawia, że twoje serce bije szybciej.  
\- A może tylko wydaje nam się, że to miłość ? Co jeśli to jest kompletnie co innego ? - Drąży Szatyn teraz już szukając odpowiedzi gdzieś w oczach Loczka.  
\- A skąd wiesz, że odczuwasz radość ? Skąd wiesz kiedy jesteś zły ? Jak rozpoznajesz emocje, Lou ?  
\- Po prostu to wiem. - Odpowiada chłopak lekko marszcząc brwi w odpowiedzi na nowe informacje.  
\- Właśnie. - Kiwa głową twierdząco Harry. - Może wszyscy na świecie odczuwają to inaczej ? Lecz to nie sprawia, że czyjaś miłość jest prawdziwsza od innej, tak samo jak czyjeś szczęście nie jest mniej warte od innego.


	7. Chapter 7

Gdy Harry budzi się w środku nocy splątany z drobniejszym ciałem i kocem, uśmiecha się sennie bo nigdy nie myślał, że tak bardzo polubi taki stan rzeczy. Blask księżyca oświetla lekko skórę Szatyna, którego zgubiony kosmyk włosów wraca na swoje miejsce za pomocą dłoni Loczka. Chłopak otwiera oczy lekko przerażony ale gdy nabierają one ostrości, wzdycha lekko a Harry stwierdza, że błękitnooki jest jeszcze bardziej uroczy gdy sen wciąż trzyma go w swoich objęciach.  
\- Moje łóżko też jest całkiem wygodne, wiesz ?  
Więc przenoszą się leniwie do sypialni Loczka zakopując się w miękkiej pościeli a jeżeli ich dłonie znajdują się i splatają gdzieś pośrodku łóżka, im obojgu jakoś średnio to przeszkadza. 

~.~

Rzadko obecne w Londynie słońce, wkrada się przez zasłony budząc ich oboje swoim blaskiem a oni świadomi i lekko zawstydzeni swoją bliskością rozkosznie zwlekają z otworzeniem oczu.  
\- Lou, czy przestało cię już boleć ? - Odzywa się Harry, zadając w końcu nurtujące go pytanie.  
W pokoju panuje kompletna cisza przeplatana tylko ich oddechami lecz Harry czeka cierpliwie.  
\- Fizycznie ? - Pyta szeptem Louis i kiwa głową potwierdzająco. - Mhm.  
\- Ale nie psychicznie ?  
\- Potrzebuję trochę więcej czasu, Harry. - Przyznaje Szatyn i trąca nosem zaplątane wokół siebie ramię Loczka, który na ten gest nieświadomie wstrzymuje oddech.  
\- Powiedz, gdy będziesz chciał pojechać do domu by porozmawiać z mamą, w porządku ? - Pyta niepewnie zielonooki, wdychając poranny zapach Lou.  
\- Tak. - Chłopak kiwa głową łaskocząc przy tym szyję kędzierzawego. 

~.~

Po przygotowanych przez Harry'ego tostach i miodowej herbacie, prysznicach i szybkim ogarnięciu mieszkania, chłopak pod wrażeniem słonecznej pogody, proponuje Lou spacer brzegiem londyńskiej plaży, odganiając w myślach chęć zaliczenia tego wyjścia jako randki.  
\- Chyba muszę pożyczyć ci coś cieplejszego, hm ?  
Więc wręcza Szatynowi miękką, szarą bluzę i niebieską beanie, widząc, że przyjmuje on ten gest z wdzięcznością. Sam zamienia się chmurkę waty cukrowej, gdy jego oczom ukazuje się uroczy widok Lou w zbyt dużym ubraniu ze źrenicami przepełnionymi bardziej morską barwą w towarzystwie nowego nakrycia głowy.  
Wychodzą trochę niepewnie bo oboje wiedzą, że to pierwszy raz gdy poznają świat przez pryzmat siebie nawzajem. Harry niesie czerwony plecak, do którego spakowali kanapki (tym razem nie są z serem), owoce i termos ze słodką herbatą, podczas gdy Lou dzielnie tarmosi spory, puchaty koc wciśnięty pod pachę. Loczek nieświadomie uśmiecha się szeroko, widząc ten rozgrzewający serce obrazek i gdy ich oczy się spotykają nie wie, że Louis pierwszy raz w swoim życiu widzi tyle czułości oraz troski w spojrzeniu kogoś innego niż Jay. 

Gdy docierają na plażę, słońce chowa się trochę między chmurami zabierając ciepły blask swoich promieni lecz kogo to obchodzi gdy uśmiech Louis'a ogrzewa ich dwójkę. No, może to kwestia parującej cieczy, którą popijają podziwiając przypływające i odpływające leniwie fale lecz Harry szczerze wierzy, że to jednak zasługa Szatyna.  
\- Myślałem o tym co wczoraj mówiłeś.. - Odzywa się błękitnooki, wpasowując delikatną barwę swojego głosu w cichy szum wody. - Myślę, że masz rację.  
\- Ale ? - Loczek dobrze wie, że jego towarzysz pragnie rozwiać kolejne wciśnięte mu do głowy przez ojca teorie.  
\- Celem każdego gatunku jest jego przedłużenie, prawda ? Jeżeli tylko kobieta i mężczyzna mogę mieć dzieci, czy to nie jest sprzeczne z naturą, Harry ? - Wyrzuca z siebie szybko chowając twarz w koc owinięty wokół nich.  
\- Nie wiem, Lou. - Przyznaje Loczek. - Jeżeli mam być szczery to gówno mnie obchodzi, jak długo mój gatunek przetrwa. Nie wydaje mi się by ocenianie znaczenia miłości pod względem jej produktywności miało jakikolwiek sens. Jestem pewny, że miłość jest czymś więcej niż tylko powodem by uprawiać seks. Ona powinna zapewniać nam szczęście i siłę, w innym przypadku starczyłoby tylko pożądanie, czyż nie ?  
Oboje milczą chwilę myśląc intensywnie, po czym Harry odzywa się kolejny raz. - Myślisz, że ludzie walczyliby o swoje prawa tak długo gdyby nie czuli, że to jest coś najbardziej odpowiedniego w ich życiu ? Nie wydaje ci się, że nie zaszlibyśmy tak daleko gdyby to było coś co nie powinno mieć miejsca ?  
\- Skąd bierzesz to wszystko ? - Pyta Szatyn łapiąc spojrzenie Loczka, w którym odnajduje pewność, tak bardzo brakującą do tej pory.  
\- Sam kiedyś zadawałem sobie te wszystkie pytania. - Tłumaczy zielonooki, oplatając ramiona szczelniej wokół chłopca obok.  
\- Gdzie znalazłeś odpowiedzi ?  
Harry doskonale wie, że ujrzał je dopiero kilka dni temu, w tych błękitno-morskich oczach, wpatrujących się teraz w niego dociekliwie, lecz uśmiechając się zawadiacko, mówi. - To one znalazły mnie.  
Louis parska śmiechem, przewraca oczami a następnie wyciąga z plecaka kanapkę i wciąż chichocząc podaje ją Harry'emu.  
\- Dziękuję. - Mówi Loczek, rozpływając się na widok zmarszczonego noska Szatyna.


	8. Chapter 8

Gdy deszcz nagle przerywa sesję zgadywania jakie kształty mają chmury przelatujące nad ich głowami, chłopcy jakoś nie mogą zmusić się by wyplątać ciała ze swoich objęć. Louis leży wtulony w Harry'ego z głową opartą na jego klatce piersiowej, a ręka Loczka swobodnie odnajduje swoje miejsce głaszcząc ramię błękitnookiego. Zimne krople uderzają w ich zarumienione od wiatru twarze, herbata już dawno wystygła a kanapki z dżemem zostały zjedzone lecz oni wciąż nie ruszają się z miejsca, ponieważ dawno nie czuli, iż pasują gdzieś bardziej. Gdy lekka mżawka zamienia się w sporą ulewę oboje chichoczą wesoło, mimo że cholernie marzną a ich ubrania są kompletnie mokre.  
\- Lou, powinniśmy iść. - Mówi w końcu Harry, gdy czuje niebezpieczne drgawki przebiegające przez ich wychłodzone ciała. Chłopak kiwa głową lecz wciąż uśmiecha się szeroko, wstając powoli, krępowany przez przemoczone ciuchy.  
Jakieś dziesięć minut przed dotarciem do mieszkania Harry'ego, głośny grzmot powoduje, że obaj podskakują lekko wystraszeni a Loczek w przypływie spontaniczności chwyta dłoń mniejszego chłopca i ciągnąc go za sobą zaczyna biec, mimo że to niemal ostatnia rzecz jaką powinno robić się podczas burzy. Louis wybucha śmiechem lecz nie opiera się temu szaleństwu, przez moment zapominając o wszystkim co stało się przed ich spotkaniem, słysząc jedynie dziki chichot kędzierzawego.  
~.~  
Obaj szczerzą się szeroko, stojąc w salonie mieszkania Loczka i ociekając strużkami deszczu, moczą podłogę.  
\- Nie dam rady ściągnąć tego sam. - Przyznaje Harry po kilku próbach wydostania się z obcisłych ubrań.  
Więc pomagają sobie nawzajem ciągnąc za rękawy, nogawki i wszystkie inne odstające fragmenty odzieży a całą akcję ratunkową utrudnia jeszcze bardziej atak śmiechu, który wywołuje ból brzucha u obydwu chłopców.  
Wszystko cichnie i zwalnia nagle, gdy dociera do nich, że stoją przed sobą w samych bokserkach. Harry traci oddech, podziwiając każdy fragment skąpanego w lekkim świetle lampek, pięknego ciała Szatyna. Świat zatrzymuje się na chwilę a oni tkwią tam prawie nadzy, nie ruszając się w żaden sposób a jedynie zapamiętując siebie nawzajem.  
\- Przeziębimy się. - Odzywa się w końcu zielonooki, dostrzegając, że na skórze nastolatka pojawia się gęsia skórka. Chłopak kiwa głową i spuszcza wzrok na swoje stopy, jak wtedy gdy się poznali. Harry chcąc zapewnić Szatyna, że wszystko jest w porządku, podchodzi do niego powoli i składa delikatny pocałunek na jego czole pocierając drobne ramiona chłodnymi dłońmi.  
\- Czas na kąpiel, hm ? - Pyta szeptem po czym wraca za chwilę z kolejnymi za dużymi na Lou dresami. Chwyta jego dłoń i jak pierwszego dnia, prowadzi Szatyna do łazienki a następnie przygotowuje kąpiel lecz tym razem gdy odwraca się do niego, chłopak uśmiecha się nieśmiało a jego oczy nie są już tak smutne i puste jak tamtego feralnego wieczoru.  
~.~  
Rano Harry nie ma siły nawet otworzyć oczu. Głowa chłopaka boli niemiłosiernie, jest zmuszony oddychać przez wysuszone usta, ponieważ jego nos przestał jakoś spełniać swoją rolę i wydaje się być kompletnie zatkany. Ma wrażenie, że połknął wczoraj kilka żyletek, ponieważ gardło pali go żywym ogniem.  
\- Harry ? - Słyszy cichy, kojący szept lecz tym razem dobrze wiem do kogo on należy. - Przeziębiłeś się, prawda ?  
Loczek kiwa jedynie głową i jęczy przeciągle bo dawno nie czuł się tak źle.  
\- Wiedziałem, że to nie był dobry pomysł. - Przyznaje Louis kładąc drobną dłoń na mokre czoło kędzierzawego. - Masz gorączkę, Hazz. Masz jakieś leki ?  
Zielonooki nie bardzo potrafi teraz myśleć logicznie, więc nie jest pewien czy właściwie posiada cokolwiek innego niż maść na urazy. Kręci więc głową przecząco, czując przebiegające przez jego ciało dreszcze. Cholera, ale się załatwił.  
\- W porządku. Zadzwonię do Liam'a. - Louis mówiąc to, ściąga z chłopaka mokrą od potu pościel i szepcze, głaszcząc go po poliku. - Otwórz oczy, Hazza.  
Loczek posłusznie spełnia prośbę błękitnookiego lecz natychmiast tego żałuje bo światło dnia uderza mocno do jego głowy i wszystko wydaje się boleć jeszcze bardziej.  
\- W porządku, Śnieżynko. - Mówi Szatyn i mimo, że Harry jest bliżej łoża śmierci niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej w swoim życiu, uśmiecha się lekko na to pieszczotliwe przezwisko. \- Idziemy pod prysznic, chodź.  
Louis szykuje ciepłą, relaksującą kąpiel dla starszego chłopaka i pomagając mu zająć miejsce w wannie chichocze cicho, bo ich role jakoś kompletnie się zamieniły. - Wracam za 10 minut. - Mówi Szatyn i wychodzi zostawiając w łazience, obolałego ale uśmiechniętego Loczka.  
Nastolatek znajduje komórkę Harry'ego w czarnych spodniach leżących na kanapie w salonie i z ulgą znajduje numer zapisany, jako Lima Bean domyślając się, że należy on do Liam'a. Wybiera kontakt niepewnie i oddycha głęboko, gdy po drugiej stronie słyszy radosne. - Co jest, kędzierzawy przyjacielu ?  
\- Liam ?  
\- Kto mówi ? - Pyta Payne z lekko panicznym tonem.  
\- Louis.  
\- Czy coś stało się Harry'emu ? - Strach w jego głosie przybiera na sile.  
\- Przepraszam, um.. - Szatyn żałuje, że wcześniej nie przemyślał co tak właściwie chce powiedzieć.  
\- Lou, spokojnie, powiedz po prostu co się stało, hm ? - Liam mówi uspokajającym tonem i błękitnooki jest wdzięczny bo opanowuje się trochę.  
\- Harry okropnie się przeziębił. Przypomina cień człowieka. Tutaj nie ma żadnych leków, antybiotyków, kompletnie nic. Nie bardzo wiem co robić.. - Wzdycha głośno nastolatek.  
\- Och, okej. - Liam milczy przez chwilę, jak domyśla się Louis, myśląc. - W porządku, zaraz będę u was. Kupię po drodze jakiś syrop, tabletki. Ma gorączkę ?  
\- Dość wysoką. - Tym razem Szatyn brzmi dość pewnie. - Termometru też nie mogłem znaleźć ale jest cały rozgrzany, ma wypieki i przeszklone oczy..  
\- Będę za jakieś dwadzieścia do trzydziestu minut, w porządku ?  
\- Tak, dziękuję. - Oddycha z ulgą niebieskooki.  
\- Dobrze, że zadzwoniłeś. Do zobaczenia. - Liam mówiąc to rozłącza się a Louis stoi chwilę w bezruchu oddychając głęboko.  
\- Wszystko będzie dobrze. - Mówi do siebie po czym rusza do sypialni Loczka.  
Wygrzebuje z szafy świeżą pościel, bieliznę oraz dresy. Doprowadza do porządku łóżko Harry'ego, otwiera okno wietrząc pomieszczenie po czym rusza do łazienki, pomaga kędzierzawemu wydostać się w wody oraz włożyć ciuchy i prowadzi go cierpliwie z powrotem do ciepłego, wygodnego posłania.  
\- Dzię.. - Harry stara się coś powiedzieć ale głos ucieka z jego gardła a Lou uśmiecha się troskliwie i kolejny raz zakłada zgubiony lok za ucho chłopaka.  
\- Podziękujesz mi później, Śnieżynko. - Mówi Szatyn szeptem i przykrywa Loczka pod samą szyję składając delikatny pocałunek na jego czole. Nie żeby Harry'emu przed chwilą łatwo się oddychało ale teraz właściwie kompletnie tego nie potrzebuje.  
Niebieskooki opuszcza pokój stąpając na palcach po czym wraca za moment z gorącą, miodową herbatą, kanapkami z dżemem i sporym opakowaniem chusteczek higienicznych.  
\- Proszę, musisz coś zjeść. - Wręcza talerz kędzierzawemu, stawia kubek i pudełko na szafce nocnej przy łóżku.  
W tym samym czasie w mieszkaniu rozlega się dzwonek do drzwi, więc Szatyn oddycha z ulgą i kolejny raz opuszcza pomieszczenie.


	9. Chapter 9

\- Jak on się ma ? - Pyta Liam, nie zawracając sobie głowy powitaniem.  
\- Myślę, że trochę lepiej. - Louis zamyka za nim drzwi i razem zmierzają do kuchni. - Zrobiłem mu śniadanie.  
\- W porządku. - Kiwa głową Payne i z torby, którą trzyma w dłoniach, zaczyna wyciągać różne opakowania. - Kupiłem coś na obniżenie gorączki, witaminę C, syrop na kaszel, herbatę ziołową i pastylki na gardło. Ach, i krople do nosa.. Myślisz, że o czymś zapomniałem ?  
Louis nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu wkradającego się na jego usta, ponieważ wie, że ten brązowooki chłopak zrobiłby dla Harry'ego wszystko. - To chyba wystarczy.  
Stoją przez moment wpatrując się sobie w oczy po czym Liam drapiąc się po głowie, mówi. - Przepraszam, Louis. Źle cię oceniłem. Ja po prostu kocham tego dzieciaka, nie chcę by narobił jakichś głupstw.  
\- Rozumiem, Liam. - Kiwa głową Szatyn i kładąc dłoń na ramieniu wyższego mężczyzny, pyta. - Czyli wszystko między nami okej ?  
Kąciki ust Liam'a unoszą się ku górze a chłopak szepcze. - Może nawet cię polubię.  
\- Dzięki. - Parska śmiechem Louis. - Też wydajesz się spoko.  
\- Haha. - Mówi sarkastycznie chłopak lecz także się śmieje.

~.~

\- Żyjesz jeszcze ? - Pyta Liam, wchodząc do sypialni Loczka.  
\- Szczerze ? Nie wiem.  
\- Nie będę pytał co robiłeś zanim wylądowałeś w łóżku z prawie czterdziestostopniową gorączką, Curly. - Chłopak mówiąc to siada na brzegu łóżka Loczka i wpatruje się w niego intensywnie.  
\- Miałeś nie pytać. - Chrypie Harry i naciąga kołdrę wyżej, tak że widać go tylko od oczu w górę.  
\- Przecież nie pytam. - Śmieje się Liam.  
\- To nie patrz tak na mnie, proszę. - Zagłuszony głos chłopaka, wydaje się być jeszcze bardziej skrzeczący.  
\- W porządku, biedaku.  
Obaj milczą przez moment, podczas gdy Harry kończy swoje kanapki i wypija herbatę.  
\- Przeprosiłem Louis'a. - Wyznaje Payne. - Nieodpowiednio wtedy zareagowałem.  
\- Widzisz ? Jego urok działa na wszystkich. - Zaczerwienione oczy Loczka lśnią radośnie.  
\- Możesz mieć rację. - Kiwa głową Liam, parskając przy tym w reakcji na słowa przyjaciela. 

Payno wychodzi z mieszkania po godzinie, zostawiając w nim już uspokojonego Louisa. Harry połyka garść leków po czym zasypia jak niemowlak zakopany w kocach i pościeli.  
Błękitnooki sprząta mieszkanie, pierze ciuchy zalegające w koszu już od kilku dni i uśmiecha się do siebie przez większą część czasu bo ma wrażenie, że mógłby robić to codziennie gdyby tylko dostawał w zamian ten uśmiech Harry'ego, który przyciąga za sobą dołeczki. 

~.~

Loczek choruje dokładnie pięć dni, podczas których Louis cierpliwie sprawuje nad nim opiekę raz na jakiś czas wspomagany przez Liam'a, który przynosi żywność, kolejne opakowania chusteczek, nowe leki i lekką ulgę. Kilka razy oglądają wspólnie filmy lub po prostu rozmawiają na przypadkowe tematy. Żaden z nich nie ma odwagi poruszyć tematów związanych z zamiarami Szatyna lecz któregoś dnia, gdy Harry jest już prawie zdrowy, niebieskooki przerywa ten miły sen. - Harry, chyba czas bym pojechał do domu, co ty na to ? 

W tym momencie chłopak opada przygnębiony na myśl , że nie będzie każdego ranka widział tych ciepłych, błękitnych oczu lecz chwilę później dociera do niego, że sam o to prosił. Wie, że to jest odpowiedzialne, więc połyka posłusznie żal zbierający się w jego gardle i proponuje chłopakowi pomoc w dotarciu na miejsce.  
\- Nie wiedziałem, że masz auto, Harry. - Przyznaje Lou lekko zdziwiony.  
\- Nie mam. - Śmieje się Loczek. - Pożyczę je od mamy.  
Mimo sporych protestów ze strony Szatyna, zielonooki dzwoni do Anne i uprzedza o swoich planach, nie tłumacząc jednocześnie powodów pobytu Lou. Kobieta ekscytuje się na spotkanie z nowym przyjacielem syna, będąc kompletnie nieświadomą wcześniejszych smutnych wydarzeń. 

~.~

\- Och, ty musisz być Louis. - Mówi Anna po ucałowaniu niemal całej twarzy Harry'ego. - Miło mi cię poznać.  
\- Um, dzień dobry. - Odpowiada Szatyn nieśmiało, więc Loczek kładzie dłoń na dole jego pleców i pociera miejsce, starając się dodać otuchy. - Mi także miło Panią poznać.  
\- Och, kochanie. - Śmieje się kobieta szczerze i wyciągając dłoń w stronę niebieskookiego odpowiada. - Mów mi proszę po imieniu, jestem Anne. 

\- Zjecie coś ? - Pyta kobieta gdy chłopcy stają w przejściu prowadzącym z przedpokoju do kuchni.  
\- Jasne, mamo. - Louis dostrzega jak bardzo ich uśmiechy są podobne, przez co lekkie ukłucie tęsknoty za Jay wkrada się w jego klatkę piersiową. - Daj nam tylko chwilę, trochę odetchniemy po podróży.  
Harry łapiąc niepewnie dłoń Louisa prowadzi go schodami do góry, jak domyśla się Szatyn do swojego pokoju. Ściany pomieszczenia są ciemnofioletowe a podłoga pokryta jest brązowym, miękkim dywanem lecz o wiele jaśniejsze meble dodają miłej otuchy całości. Jedna ze ścian jest jedną wielką półką, na której w każdym wolnym miejscu upchana jest jakaś książka. Pomiędzy dużymi drewnianymi oknami przysłoniętymi sporej długości zasłonami w kolorze mebli, stoi czarne łóżko pełne poduszek przez co sprawia wrażenie bardzo miłego posłania. Biurko w rogu pokryte jest zniszczonymi zeszytami i poukładanymi w spore stosiki płytami najróżniejszych zespołów i wokalistów znanych w ciągu ostatnich piętnastu lat a obok stoi stara, drewniana gitara.  
\- Podoba ci się ? - Pyta lekko rozbawiony Harry, gdy chłopak z wielkimi oczami przygląda się całemu miejscu.  
\- Mhm. - Przytakuje Szatyn i siada niepewnie na podłodze, zaraz przy Loczku i opierając głowę na jego ramieniu. - Przytulnie.  
\- Cieszę się. - Szepcze Loczek i opiera policzek o czoło chłopca.  
\- Miałeś piękne dzieciństwo, prawda ? - Pyta Szatyn bawiąc się palcami.  
Harry uśmiecha się na samą myśl o czasach gdy mieszkał jeszcze w domu i robi mu się trochę smutno, że jest już dorosły. - Najchętniej nigdy bym się nie wyprowadzał. - Przyznaje z westchnieniem.  
Louis odrywa głowę od Loczka i siada po turecku, tak by mógł spojrzeć w oczy starszego chłopaka, jednocześnie wciąż znajduje się wystarczająco blisko by czuli wzajemne ciepło. - Opowiedz mi o tym, proszę.  
Zielonooki dobrze wie, że Louis potrzebuje tego by przykryć wspomnienia z kilku ostatnich lat swojego życia, więc serce chłopaka rozrywa się lekko na myśl o tym ile przeszedł ten drobny aniołek zwinięty przy jego boku.  
\- Od czego zacząć ? - Pyta Harry kładąc dłoń na tej mniejszej zaciśniętej na puchatym dywanie.  
\- Masz jakieś rodzeństwo ?  
\- Mam siostrę, Gemmę. - Zaczyna Loczek. - Jest starsza o rok. Zawsze byliśmy bardzo blisko, prawie każdą minutę spędzaliśmy razem. - Chłopak chichocze lekko spoglądając w zaciekawione oczy Szatyna. - Robiliśmy tyle głupich rzeczy, Anne była przerażona za każdym razem. Któregoś dnia postanowiliśmy urządzić w ogrodzie zoo ale, że mieliśmy jedynie kota a maskotki były dla nas zbyt nudne, postanowiliśmy, że poszukamy psów i kotów w okolicy. Mina mojej mamy gdy wyszła na taras do dziś mnie bawi. W naszym małym ogrodzie za domem, znajdowało się chyba dwadzieścia zwierzaków – koty, psy i nawet jedna wiewiórka. Później musieliśmy zaprosić prawie każdego sąsiada by odebrał swojego pupila. Na szczęście oni się śmiali, z Anne było o wiele gorzej – była wściekła. Mieliśmy szlaban na bajki przez tydzień. Kilka lat temu powiedziała nam, że śmiała się wtedy przez pół nocy.  
Louis siedzi z głową opartą na zwiniętych w pięści dłoniach i słuchając głębokiego głosu Loczka, chichocze cicho, zafascynowany.  
\- Przez jakiś czas po rozwodzie rodziców, mama była trochę smutna. Z Gemmą uznaliśmy, że to nasz obowiązek by się nią zaopiekować. Prawie codziennie wstawaliśmy wcześniej, ubieraliśmy się, robiliśmy śniadanie i przynosiliśmy do jej łóżka. Zrywaliśmy kwiaty gdy wracaliśmy ze szkoły i staraliśmy się sprzątać, co nie zawsze się udawało. Któregoś razu pomyliliśmy płyn do mycia podłogi z mleczkiem do rdzy i panele wyblakły lekko. Mama się śmiała i całowała nas w czoła, mówiąc że to nic. Po jakimś czasie przestała się smucić ale my nigdy nie przestaliśmy starać się jej pomóc. Nawet po tym, jak związała się z Robin'em, wciąż nic się nie zmieniało.  
\- To miłe. - Szepcze niebieskooki nieumyślnie bawiąc się nitką wystającą ze spodni Loczka. - Harry, bo ty jesteś gejem, prawda ?  
Zielonooki parska śmiechem przykrywając usta dłonią na co Szatyn unosi wystraszony wzrok. - Och, um.. Przepraszam.  
\- Nie, kochanie. - Mówi szybko Harry zbliżając twarz do tej obok. - Myślałem, że to oczywiste. Powinienem powiedzieć to na samym początku, wybacz.  
Chłopak kiwa głową w odpowiedzi a ulga wędruje po jego niepewnej twarzy. - Czy twoja mama o tym wie ? - Pyta po chwili.  
\- Mhm. - Przytakuje kędzierzawy. - Wszyscy wiedzą.  
\- Jak zareagowali ?  
\- Nic to nie zmieniło. Mama powiedziała jedynie, że jest ze mnie cholernie dumna. - Wyznaje Harry, wiedząc, że oprócz ojca Lou nikt nie wie, że nastolatek jest gejem.  
Błękitne oczy lekko wilgotnieją, ponieważ strach przed odrzuceniem także ze strony mamy, kłębi się w jego żołądku.  
\- Chodź tu do mnie, kruszynko. - Szepcze Harry, więc Louis z westchnięciem zakopuje się w większe ramiona, obdarowywany pocałunkami w czubek głowy.  
\- Wszystko będzie dobrze, obiecuję. - Mówi Loczek mając nadzieję, że to prawda.


	10. Chapter 10

Gdy Anne kończy przygotowywać zapiekankę serową, zmierza do pokoju syna w celu zaproszenia chłopców na ciepły posiłek. Po cichym otwarciu drzwi zastaje ich smacznie śpiących na podłodze, więc uśmiecha się troskliwie sięgając koc leżący na łóżku Harry'ego po czym przykrywa wtulone w siebie ciała.

~.~

Tego ranka błękitnookie oczy są pierwszymi, które witają dzień a ich właściciel zdając sobie sprawę, że poprzedniego dnia Harry miał zawieść go do domu, uśmiecha się lekko bo to przecież nie koniec świata.  
Odplątuje się powoli z uścisku Loczka i poprawia koc, o którym nie pamięta by wczoraj się tu znajdował, otulając ramiona jeszcze głęboko śpiącego chłopaka po czym wychodzi cicho z pokoju. Niepewnie schodzi w dół, z zamiarem przeproszenia Anne za kłopot lecz gdy spotyka kobietę w kuchni, nie dostaje na to szansy.  
\- Och, Louis. - Mówi z radosnym uśmiechem, złudnie przypominającym ten Harry'ego. - Dzień dobry.  
\- Dzień Dobry. - Odpowiada cicho Szatyn.  
\- Zrobię herbaty a ty idź po jakąś kurtkę Curly'ego. Usiądziemy na tarasie, hm ? 

Gdy już siedzą oboje w kurtkach, opatuleni grubym kocem oraz popijając parującą ciecz, Louis czuje się jak w domu i oddycha głęboko podziwiając poranne niebo z ogrodu kędzierzawego chłopaka, który prawdopodobnie nie ma pojęcia jak wiele dał Szatynowi.  
\- Co sprowadziło cię do Londynu, hm ? - Pyta kobieta przerywając nieciążące milczenie.  
\- Harry nic nie mówił ? - Zdziwienie jest widoczne na twarzy niebieskookiego.  
\- Mówił, że jeżeli będziesz chciał to sam mi powiesz. - Tłumaczy Anne. - Chyba nie był pewny czy ma prawo.  
\- Och. - Westchnięcie opuszcza wąskie wargi Lou. - Nie wiem jak zacząć. - Wyznaje niepewnie.  
\- Nie martw się. - Pociesza kobieta. - Czasem im prościej tym lepiej, hm ?  
Nastolatek kiwa głową wiedząc, że Anne ma rację, więc nie zastanawiając się długo opowiada jej wszystko to, co mówił wcześniej Harry'emu.  
\- Och, kochanie. - Mówi kobieta i przyciąga Szatyna do uścisku, jednocześnie będąc wdzięczna synowi, że postąpił jak należało. - Dasz sobie radę, wiem o tym. 

~.~

\- Dziękuję bardzo, Anne. - Mówi Louis w szyję kobiety, gdy stoją na podjeździe przed domem.  
\- Nie ma za co, słońce.  
\- Jedziemy ? - Krzyczy Harry, siedząc już na fotelu kierowcy w aucie Anne. 

\- Jedźcie bezpiecznie! - Krzyczy kobieta za odjeżdżającym samochodem i nie wiedzieć czemu jest jej okropnie przykro, że chłopcy już wyjeżdżają. 

~.~

\- Harry ? - Odzywa się Louis po chwili jazdy jedynie w dźwiękach muzyki dobiegającej z radia. - Właśnie zdałem sobie z czegoś sprawę.  
\- Hm ? Co takiego, kochanie ? - Pyta Harry zerkając na Szatyna.  
\- Wiesz, że szybciej byłoby gdybyśmy pojechali pociągiem z Londynu prosto do Doncaster ?  
Loczek parska śmiechem w odpowiedzi i unosząc brwi, mówi. - Wiem.  
\- To dlaczego zabrałeś mnie do Holmes Chapel ? To nie ma sensu.. - Jęczy Louis w konsternacji.  
Loczek wciąż śmieje się radośnie lecz po chwili poważnieje, wyznając. - Chciałem, żebyś poznał moją mamę. 

Cisza zapada wewnątrz samochodu a kędzierzawy zdaje sobie sprawę, że to nie było fair w stosunku do chłopaka siedzącego obok. - Przepraszam, Lou. To było głupie.  
Tym razem to z ust niebieskookiego wydobywa się radosny dźwięk. - W porządku, głuptasku. Tylko dlaczego nie mogłeś po prostu zapytać.. ?  
\- Bałem się, że stwierdzisz, iż czegoś od ciebie oczekuję. - Szepcze Harry z nieobecnym wzrokiem zwróconym w stronę jezdni.  
Uśmiech na twarzy Szatyna blaknie momentalnie. - Co masz na myśli ? - Pyta łamiącym się głosem.  
Harry drży lekko na ten dźwięk. - Nie wiem.. Lou, nie chcę naciskać, okej ?  
Ciężki oddech Szatyna, zagęszcza powietrze a Harry czuje nieprzyjemne ukłucie w dole brzucha.  
\- Zatrzymaj samochód, Harry. - Mówi Louis zdecydowanie przez co kędzierzawy przestaje oddychać.  
\- Ale Louis.. - Szepcze przez zaciśnięte gardło. - Proszę, porozmawiajmy.  
\- Zatrzymaj te cholerne auto, okej ? - Niewidzialne szpilki wbijają się w całe ciało Loczka a zielone oczy zachodzą łzami.  
\- Przepraszam. - Mówi cicho zjeżdżając na pobocze.  
Gdy sinik samochodu zostaje wyłączony niebieskooki chłopak siada bokiem na fotelu pasażera i wpatruje się w Harry'ego dziwnie nieznanym wzrokiem.  
\- Lou, to nie tak. – Zaczyna się tłumaczyć Loczek. - Zrozum, ja nie chcę po prostu czegoś zepsuć. - Wdycha powietrze, które wydaje się być zbyt suche. - Powiedz mi co robić.. Tylko powiedz..  
\- Pocałuj mnie. - Szepcze chłopak cicho, znów bawiąc się palcami.  
Harry momentalnie wstrzymuje oddech i marszcząc brwi, pociera spocone lekko dłonie. - Hm ?  
\- Pocałuj mnie, Harry. - Mówi Lou, tym razem trochę pewniej lecz wciąż nie unosi błękitnego wzroku.  
Starszy chłopak drży niebezpiecznie przez co nie bardzo może zrozumieć o co tak właściwie prosi ta kochana kulka obok niego.  
Wszystkie mięśnie Loczka przestają nagle należycie działać i nie może ruszyć nawet palcem. Louis powoli zbliża się do niego, i niepewnie przyciska wąskie, wyschnięte wargi do tych pełniejszych. Smak niebieskookiego budzi Harry'ego do życia i kurwa, nigdy nie czuł się tak dobrze. Kładzie dłonie na policzkach chłopaka by przyciągnąć go bliżej, a ten wsuwa palce między splątane loki, wyciągając z ust ich właściciela lekkie mruknięcie. Oboje jakoś przestają odczuwać konieczność wdychania powietrza, dając sobie nawzajem wszystko czego kiedykolwiek chcieli oraz potrzebowali. Gdy kończą pocałunek, ich czoła opierają się o siebie nawzajem a oni oddychają głęboko, opanowując emocje.  
\- Zrobiłeś to specjalnie. - Szepcze Harry gdy odzyskuje zdolność mowy.  
\- Należała ci się jakaś kara, spryciarzu. - Odpowiada Louis, przegryzając dolną wargę.  
Oboje chichoczą chwilę a Harry cmoka zmarszczony nosek Szatyna, przez co chłopak rumieni się lekko.  
\- Uwielbiam gdy to robisz. - Wyznaje kędzierzawy.  
\- Co takiego ?  
\- Marszczysz nos gdy się śmiejesz. Uwielbiam to. - Dołeczki w policzkach Loczka sprawiają, że niebieskooki uśmiecha się szerzej niż kiedykolwiek przedtem. I oboje o tym wiedzą.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam za tak długą przerwę!!  
> Dziękuję bardzo, za tak dużą ilość wejść tutaj. Nie myślałam, że przeczyta ktokolwiek inny niż moja ukochana Olcia. Dziękuję, kochana. 
> 
> No nic, zapraszam do czytania :)

\- Chcesz wejść ? - Pyta niepewnie Louis po chwilowym postoju pod domem jego matki.  
\- Myślę, że najpierw powinieneś powiedzieć jej o wszystkim co się stało, kochanie.  
\- Szatyn widocznie stara się ukryć zawód, który wkradł się na na jego twarz. Zaplata drobne palce i kiwa powoli głową.  
\- Louis. - Zaczyna pewnie Harry. - Bardzo chciałbym poznać twoją rodzinę ale wierz mi, to nie jest dobry czas.  
\- Wiem, wiem.  
Cisza zapada na moment lecz niebieskooki przerywa ją delikatnie. - Harry ?  
\- Hm ?  
\- Mogę cię jeszcze pocałować ? - Pyta chłopak a Harry może przysiąc, że zapomina jak się nazywa bo ludzie, jak ktoś może być tak uroczy. Uśmiecha się łapiąc mniejszą dłoń i splata ją ze swoją.  
\- Przyjemność po mojej stronie, pięknooki. - Szepcze, po czym kolejny raz niebo obniża się otulając ich swoimi ramionami.

Wielka gula żałości zbiera się w gardle Harry'ego gdy odjeżdża spod domu Jay i nie umie nic poradzić na łzy cisnące się do jego oczu. Wie, że jeszcze nigdy nie tęsknił za nikim tak bardzo jak będzie za tym drobnym, uroczym chłopakiem. 

~.~

\- Harry ? - Loczek słyszy głos kobiety, gdy tylko zamyka za sobą drzwi i jest za to wdzięczny bo dawno tak bardzo nie potrzebował jej towarzystwa.  
\- Jestem, mamo.  
\- Och, kochanie. - Mówi kobieta dostrzegając smutek na twarzy syna. - Napijemy się herbaty malinowej, co ?

\- Czujesz coś do niego, prawda ? - Zaczyna Anne po kilku łykach słodkiego napoju.  
Harry nawet o tym nie wiedząc uśmiecha się delikatnie i bawiąc się sznurkiem od torebeczki herbaty, odpowiada. - Chyba się w nim zakochuję, mamo.  
Twarz rodzicielki chłopaka przyjmuje troskliwy wyraz a jej dłoń przykrywa tę już od dawna większą. - Nie dziwię ci się, jest przeuroczy.  
W tym momencie chłopak kompletnie zapada się we wdzięczności, wpatrując się w znajome, od zawsze takie same oczy. Dobrze wie że, ich właścicielka ma w sobie coś z anioła, ponieważ ludzie nie mogą być tak nieskazitelni. I gdyby Harry mógł, oddałby wszystko co ma aby wszyscy mogli doświadczyć takiej miłości ze strony osób, które powinni im jej udzielić. Tylko co z tego, świat jest jaki jest a on jest zbyt mały by wszystko zmienić. 

\- Wszystko tak bardzo mnie wkurza, mamo. - Wzdycha Harry, zagryzając zęby by powstrzymać łzy wściekłości i bezsilności chcące wypłynąć z jego oczu.  
Kobieta nie mówi nic kiwając głową i czekając aż jej syn wyrzuci z siebie cały żal.  
\- Dlaczego oni tacy są ? Nic nie rozumieją, próbują nas zmieniać. Nie wiem czy mam siłę by stawiać temu czoła.. - W tej chwili opanowanie jest ostatnią rzeczą o jakiej myśli chłopak. - Nawet nie wiesz jakie głupoty pieprzył ojciec Lou! Najgorsze jest, że on w to wszystko wierzył. - Głos Loczka załamuje się na imieniu niebieskookiego nastolatka, bo cholernie brakuje mu tych małych, kościstych dłoni.  
Anne wstaje powoli i siadając obok oplata ręce wokół młodego mężczyzny, który nigdy jeszcze nie wydawał jej się bardziej bezbronny. Całuje czubek jego głowy, szepcząc uspokajająco. - Kochanie, poradzisz sobie. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Razem dacie radę, wiem o tym.  
Po jakimś czasie wszystko cichnie i serce Harry'ego znów bije normalnym rytmem lecz Anne wciąż trzyma go w objęciach, ponieważ oboje tego potrzebują. 

Rano Harry smaży naleśniki dla ich obojga, pakuje kilka książek ze swojego pokoju do czarnej torby podróżnej, po czym powolnym krokiem zmierza na dworzec i z ciężkim westchnięciem wraca do starego porządku swojego życia. 

Mieszkanie wypełnia śmiertelna cisza kiedy chłopak otwiera lekko skrzypiące drzwi i wchodzi do środka. Trzaska drzwiami tak mocno, że musi odwrócić się by sprawdzić czy czasem nie wypadły z zawiasów. Rzuca torbę gdzieś w róg, razem z płaszczem i butami po czym nie odrywając stóp od ziemi zagłębia się w mrok, nie zawracając sobie głowy włączaniem światła. Opada na kanapę i podciągając nogi pod samą brodę, wpatruje się ślepo w widok za oknem. Nagle przypomina sobie, że zanim rozstał się z Lou, wymienili się numerami telefonów i natychmiast zrywa się z sofy, zapala światło po czym próbuje przypomnieć sobie gdzie podziała się jego komórka. Przeszukuje całą torbę i w końcu gdzieś na dnie znajduje przedmiot, gwałtownie wdychając powietrze. Zaświeca ekran i jego oczom ukazuje się zdecydowanie zbyt wiele powiadomień. Przegląda je wszystkie powoli – jest kilka nieodebranych połączeń i wiadomości od Liam'a, dwie wiadomości od Zayn'a, wiadomość od Anne i od szefowej. Spycha lekki zawód na bok i decyduje się napisać wiadomość do błękitnookiego. Serce wali mu jak szalone ale nie rezygnuje z pomysłu i klika w ikonkę koperty przy nazwisku młodszego chłopaka. 

Harry: „ Cześć, Louis. Jak się masz ? Jeśli możesz to daj znać jak się masz, trochę się martwię czy wszystko poszło dobrze.. Tęsknię xx. ”

Odkłada telefon i dostrzegając koc leżący obok, przyciąga go do siebie i od razu tego żałuje, ponieważ do jego nozdrzy wkrada się piękny, karmelowy zapach. Nie wiedząc kiedy Harry zapada w głęboki sen mocno przytulając miękki materiał do klatki piersiowej.  
Po jakimś czasie dźwięk przychodzącej wiadomości otwiera zielone oczy i chłopak dłońmi przecierając twarz, powoli odzyskuje świadomość. 

Louis: „Śpisz ? Mogę zadzwonić ? Proszę.”  
Puls Loczka przyspiesza niebezpiecznie, ponieważ to nie brzmi dobrze. Kurwa, co on narobił.  
Harry: „Nie obudzisz mamy i sióstr ? Jest środek nocy, Lou.”  
Louis: „Wyszedłem na zewnątrz. Proszę, Harry.. Chcę usłyszeć Twój głos.”  
Okej, w tym momencie już nic nie obchodzi Harry'ego. Jest gotowy obudzić nawet tych, którzy już nigdy nie ujrzą światła dziennego. 

\- Harry ? - Głos po drugiej stronie trzęsie się lekko lecz wciąż jest cholernie kojący.  
\- Louis ?  
\- Och. - Cisza na moment wygodnie układa się między nimi.  
\- Jak się masz ? - Pyta Harry, lekko przerażony.  
\- Chyba w porządku ? - Odpowiada trochę pytająco nastolatek.  
\- Chyba ? Lou, powiedziałeś jej ?  
\- Mhm. - Cicho przytakuje chłopak. - Wie o wszystkim.  
\- Kurwa. - Szepcze cicho Harry i kompletnie tego nie żałuje bo do jego ucha dobiega uroczy chichot.  
\- Wszystko dobrze, Harry. - Mówi Louis po chwili. - Jest w porządku, przyrzekam.  
\- Jak zareagowała ?  
\- Uh. - Zaczął Louis. - Płakała. Potem długo się przytulaliśmy, przepraszała zdecydowanie za dużo razy. Ale tak poza tym jest dobrze.  
\- Cieszę się, Louis. - Westchnął Harry przeciągle.  
\- Co robisz ? - Zapytał młodszy chłopak, krążąc po tarasie w kółko, starając się uciec od zimna.  
\- Miałem małą drzemkę.  
\- O czym śniłeś ? - Oboje wiedzieli, że to pytanie nie było żartem.  
\- Uh, o niczym przyjemnym, niestety. - Harry zamilkł na moment. - Za bardzo się martwiłem.  
\- Brakuje mi ciebie. - Wymsknęło się Szatynowi.  
\- Mi ciebie też, Louis.


	12. Chapter 12

Nie żeby Harry nie lubił swojej pracy ale w tym tygodniu cholernie ciężko było mu się skupić na czymkolwiek. Co średnio dziesięć -piętnaście minut odpływał myślami do Lou. Tęsknota rosła z dnia na dzień i Loczek znów przestał o siebie dbać. Mimo, że rozmawiali codziennie przez telefon, oboje tracili powoli siłę na życie osobno. Wciąż tak naprawdę nie wiedząc dokąd z tym wszystkim zmierzają. Harry chciał jedynie mieć Szatyna obok, później przecież się okaże. 

W piątek Harry wchodzi do mieszkania i z impetem opada na łóżko, ponieważ wierzcie, ten tydzień był męką. Przymyka oczy i może trochę za bardzo stara się przypomnieć sobie jaka w dotyku jest skóra Louis'a. 

Około siedemnastej budzi się zrywając się z łóżka i będąc pewnym, ze zaspał do pracy. Dzwonek do drzwi jeszcze bardziej wyprowadza go z równowagi ale gdy okazuje się, że za nimi stoi Zayn, Loczek jedynie wciąga powietrze z ulgą.  
\- Powinienem, skopać ci ten chudy tyłek, stary. - Mówi całkiem groźnie Mulat. - Co to miało być, do jasnej cholery ? Co ty sobie wyobrażasz ? Prawie osiwiałem od tego zamartwiania się, ty samolubny gnojku.  
\- Um. - Zaczyna Harry, czując całkiem spore wyrzuty sumienia.  
\- Jak się czujesz ? - Pyta Zayn kładąc zimne dłonie na polikach chłopaka obok. - Wszystko w porządku ?  
Harry gubi się trochę w tym wszystkim i właśnie dlatego zaczyna płakać.  
\- Och, czyli nie jest w porządku. - Zayn wyciąga wnioski samodzielnie. - Co jest, mały ?  
Loczek kręci głową zawzięcie, przecząc niezadanemu pytaniu. Mulat chwyta jego dłoń i prowadzi na sofę do salonu, sadzając go delikatnie po stronie gdzie miał zwyczaj siadać Lou.  
\- Co się stało ? - Pyta po chwili przytulania zielonookiego .  
\- Chyba jestem zmęczony. - Śmieje się smutno.  
Zayn podnosi brwi w zdziwieniu widocznie kwestionując odpowiedź Loczka lecz nie mówi już nic więcej, jedynie krążąc dłonią po plecach chłopca.  
\- Przepraszam, Zaynie. - Szepcze po chwili Harry. - Zwalam na ciebie, wszystkie moje problemy.  
\- W porządku. - Kiwa głową chłopak. - Nie wiem czy wiesz ale to ja tutaj przyszedłem.  
Harry śmieje się, kiwając głową bo o tym fakcie jakoś zapomniał. Tego dnia przyjaciel zostaje w mieszkaniu Loczka i zwinięci w koce, pijąc grzane wino (pomysł Harry'ego), oglądają głupie komedie. Zayn wydaje się być lekko zmartwionym gdy z oczu Harry'ego wypływają łzy.  
\- To ze śmiechu, prawda ? - Pyta Loczka, wskazując palcem na policzek chłopaka.  
Harry wybucha niekontrolowanym chichotem, więc Zayn oddycha z ulgą i także się śmieje. 

~.~

Nad ranem, gdy słońce jest jeszcze w cieniu księżyca Zayn otwiera oczy i uśmiecha się do siebie widząc Harry'ego z lekko uchylonymi ustami, mocno przytulającego poduszkę.  
Nagle telefon Loczka zaświeca się imieniem Lou, i chłopak słysząc wibracje zrywa się z łóżka krążąc wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu z lekką trwogą. Zayn, widząc to wskazuje na komórkę leżącą na stole, naprowadzając go.

Serce Harry'ego wali mocno w piersi, gdy przyciska zielony guzik.  
\- Słucham ?  
\- Harry ? - Głoś niebieskookiego jest drżący i słyszalnie zdarty.  
\- Jestem, Lou. - Loczek wstaje szybko, kładąc dłoń na czole i patrząc przerażonym wzrokiem na Zayn'a, jakby mówiąc, że coś się stało.  
\- O mój boże, Harry. - Lou wybucha płaczem, prawdopodobnie nie pierwszy raz tej nocy.  
\- Louis ? Co się dzieje ? - Harry panikuje krążąc po pokoju i chcąc biec do Szatyna z miejsca, w którym jest.  
\- Potrzebuję cię, Harry. - Mówi niebieskooki, zaciskając szczękę zbyt mocno.  
\- Powiedz mi gdzie jesteś, Lou ? - Mówi Harry, czytając rady z warg Mulata.  
\- Jestem w szpitalu. - Nogi Harry'ego uginają się niebezpiecznie, lecz Zayn łapie go w ramiona, uspokajając cicho.  
\- Lou. - Zaczyna szeptem. - Powiedz mi, że nic ci nie jest.  
\- Niall. - Mówi chłopak po drugiej stronie, łamiąc się w połowie wypowiedzi.  
Harry wdycha powietrze mocno z lekką ulgą.  
\- Lou. - Loczek nagle odzyskuje panowanie. - Wsiadam w auto z Zayn'em i niedługo tam będę, słyszysz? Daj mi tylko trochę czasu. Nie ruszaj się stamtąd, proszę. 

~.~ 

\- Zayn, nie da się szybciej ? - Pyta Harry, znając uprzednio odpowiedź.  
\- Oddychaj, Harry. - Mówi Mulat kładąc dłoń na nodze Loczka. - Wszystko będzie dobrze.  
\- Nawet nie wiem co się stało. - Łzy szybko znajdują swoje miejsce w zielonych oczach.  
\- Już niedługo się dowiesz. - Uśmiecha się smutno do Harry'ego widocznie starając się go pocieszyć. 

~.~ 

Harry wbiega do poczekalni szpitalnej szybciej niż myślał, że umie się poruszać. W pierwszej chwili nie dostrzega Szatyna, przez co dreszcz oplata całą jego skórę lecz niedługo potem Louis ukazuje się jego oczom, na co chłopak wstrzymuje oddech. Jeżeli myślał, że Louis wyglądał bardzo mizernie, tamtego wieczoru, gdy zabrał go ze schodów, teraz zdecydowanie było gorzej, nawet jeśli twarzy chłopca nie pokrywały siniaki i zadrapania. 

Louis ruszył natychmiast z miejsca wbiegając prosto w drżące lecz bezpieczne ramiona. Z jego gardła wydarł się dziwny dźwięk, ten który wydajesz nie będąc w stanie nabrać powietrza w tym samym momencie cholernie go potrzebując bo łzy cisną ci się do oczu a żal wypełnia każdy atom twojego ciała. Coś przypominającego hiperwentylację bez tlenu.  
\- Już jestem, Lou. - Wyszeptał Harry, czując jak całe ciało Szatyna zapada się w sobie. - Jestem tutaj.  
Louis kolejny raz stara się nabrać coś w płuca lecz zamiast tego jedynie gryzie się w język zaciskając pięści na koszuli Harry'ego, którego łzy także płyną niekontrolowanie.  
\- Oddychaj. - Mówi delikatnie starszy chłopak, ściskając młodszego z całej siły.  
\- Harry. - Szepcze Lou, lecz jego głos znów się łamie. - Harry. - Powtarza.  
\- Mam cię, Louis. - Wciąż upewnia go zielonooki. 

Zayn stojąc w wejściu do poczekalni, czuje jak jego serce dosłownie pęka na dwie części lecz zarazem nic nie cieszy go bardziej niż to, że Harry jest tutaj. Ten mały chłopiec, potrzebował tego bardziej niż czegokolwiek innego. 

~.~

\- On go pobił, Harry. - Zaczął w końcu Lou, powstrzymując kolejny wybuch płaczu.  
\- Louis. - Mówi delikatnie Loczek. - Musisz mówić jaśniej, kochanie.  
Więc Szatyn bierze głęboki wdech i przymykając oczy, mówi przerywanie. - Mój ojciec. Pobił Niall'a. W jakimś cholernym zauku.  
Harry krztusi się własną śliną, bo kim jest ten śmieć i jakim cudem jest ojcem Lou.  
\- Kurwa. - Szepcze zaciskając zęby. - Wiesz co z nim ?  
Niebieskooki kręci głową przecząco i traci wszystko na nowo.  
\- Nie jestem z rodziny. - Mówi wściekle. - Ja pierdole, Harry. Możesz w to uwierzyć ? Nie chcą mnie wpuścić do mojego najlepszego przyjaciela bo nie mamy tego samego nazwiska. To jest jakaś paranoja.  
\- Już, kochanie. - Harry przyciąga chłopca do kolejnego uścisku nucąc coś pod nosem. - Dzwoniłeś do kogoś z jego rodziny ?  
\- Nie wziąłem telefonu.  
\- Jak się o tym dowiedziałeś ?  
\- Niall poprosił kogoś z karetki by do mnie zadzwonił. - Louis na myśl o przyjacielu znów drży w strachu.  
\- Znasz numer do kogokolwiek kto może przekazać jego rodzicom co się stało ? - Pyta Harry, odzyskując powoli kontrolę nad sobą i sytuacją.  
\- Mhm. - Przytakuje chłopak. - Może być moja mama ?  
\- Oczywiście, Lou. - Uśmiecha się troskliwie Harry. 

~.~

\- Um, dzień dobry, Pani. Mówi Harry Styles - przyjaciel Louisa. - Zaczyna bardzo niepewnie.  
\- Harry ? - Kobiecy, delikatny głos odzywa się po drugiej stronie dodając chłopakowi odwagi. - Dzień dobry.  
\- Potrzebuję pani pomocy. 

~.~

\- Zjedz coś, Lou. - Mówi Zayn, gdy Harry pojawia się obok z lekkim uśmiechem, widząc jego troskę.  
\- Dziękuję. - Szepcze chłopiec i niechętnie wgryza się w bułkę.  
\- Jak się masz ? - Pyta Mulat.  
Louis uśmiecha się do niego smutno, i wzruszając lekko ramionami. - Tak jak widać na załączonym obrazku.  
Zayn śmieje się lekko, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Szatyna, dając mu do zrozumienia, że mimo iż prawie się nie znają, on jest tam dla niego.  
\- Harry sporo mi o tobie mówił. - Wyznaje przenosząc wzrok na Loczka siadającego po drugiej stronie.  
\- Tak ? - Teraz oboje wpatrują się wyczekująco w zielonookiego.  
\- Dzięki, Zaynie. - Wzdycha głośno Harry. - Wielkie dzięki!  
\- Myślę, ze on cię bardzo lubi, Lou. - Mówi sztucznym szeptem Mulat, jednocześnie zarabiając kuksańca od Loczka.  
\- To wzajemne. - Uśmiecha się ze świecącymi oczami Harry. - Rozmawialiśmy o tym.  
\- Mhm. - Przytakuje Louis zajadając bułkę i przez chwilę zapominając dlaczego tak właściwie tutaj są. 

Potem chłopiec zasypia z głową na kolanach Harry'ego, przykryty kurtką Zayn'a i uczuciem ulgi od ich obojga.  
Jakąś godzinę później do poczekalni wbiegają dwie drobne kobiety, jedna zalana łzami a druga okropnie podobna do Szatyna drzemiącego na nogach Loczka. Harry domyśla się, że jest to mama Niall'a i Louis'a.


	13. Chapter 13

\- Niall ? - Głos Louis'a brzmi dziwnie w niemal pustej szpitalnej sali. Wydaje się prawie nie opuszczać jego warg, zatrzymując się w ściśniętym gardle.  
Blond włosy chłopak uchyla zmęczone powieki i dostrzegając swojego najlepszego przyjaciela rozpromienia się znacznie. - Lou ? Jesteś ?  
\- Jasne, że jestem. - Mówi Szatyn siadając na brzegu łóżka i delikatnie kładąc dłoń na tą zawiniętą w bandaż. - Jak się masz, Nialler ?  
Chłopak parska chichotem w odpowiedzi lecz jego twarz natychmiast tężeje pod wyraźnym wpływem bólu. - Bywało lepiej.  
\- Tak bardzo mi przykro, Niall. - Szepcze łamiącym się głosem niebieskooki. - Nie wiem nawet co powiedzieć.  
\- Przecież to nie twoja wina.  
\- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego on to zrobił ? - Louis kręci głową, ocierając łzy dłońmi.  
\- Lou. - Zaczyna blond chłopak. - Myślę, że on widział nas gdzieś razem. Pomyślał pewnie, że jestem twoim chłopakiem, czy coś w tym stylu.  
\- Nienawidzę go. - Zaciskając pięści, Louis wstaje powoli i krąży po pomieszczeniu. - Tak cholernie go nie cierpię.  
\- Już w porządku, Lou. - Szepcze młodszy chłopak otwierając ramiona i czekając na odpowiedni moment by zapleść je wokół drżącego ciała.  
\- Tak się bałem, Niall. - Wyznaje niepewnie Louis.  
\- Ja też. - Kiwa głową chłopak. - Ale teraz już mam cię obok.  
Łzy cisną się do niebieskich oczu, mocząc trochę obolałe ramię. 

\- Harry tutaj jest. - Mówi po chwili Szatyn. - Chcesz go poznać ?  
\- Jeszcze pytasz ? - Śmieje się Niall. - Dawaj go tu. 

~.~ 

\- Musi tutaj zostań do końca tygodnia, jeżeli wszystkie badania się powiodą. - Mówi Jay spokojnym tonem, głaszcząc przy tym plecy syna.  
-A jeśli nie ? - Niebieskie oczy otwierają się szeroko.  
\- Louis, nie zamartwiaj się na zapas, słońce. - Kobieta uśmiecha się troskliwie. - Tak czy inaczej, wszystko się ułoży.

Harry pojawia się po chwili w wejściu i Louis widząc go, jakby nabiera głębiej powietrza i podchodzi bliżej, znów zatapiając się w większe ramiona.  
Loczek chichocze cicho całując czubek głowy chłopca. - Wyszedłem tylko na piętnaście minut, Lou.  
\- Zdecydowanie za długo. - Jasny uśmiech gości na delikatnej twarzy, oświetlając poczekalnię słonecznym blaskiem. 

Po chwili ciszy Lou odsuwa się od Loczka i patrząc mu głęboko w oczy, mówi. - Dziękuję, że tutaj jesteś, Harry. Bez ciebie nie dałbym rady. 

Harry nie mówi nic w odpowiedzi, bo po co ? Zamiast tego całuje drobnego chłopaka dokładnie i powoli, zapominając, że wciąż znajdują się w szpitalu. Czuje smak cienkich, zmęczonych warg przez co kolejny raz uświadamia sobie, gdzie jest jego dom.

\- Hej, słodziaki! - Zayn krzyczy trochę za głośno stojąc obok i śmiejąc się radośnie. - Jesteście głodni ? Może zamiast jedzenia wzajemnie swoich twarzy, moglibyście wrzucić w siebie coś ze składnikami odżywczymi, ciołki.  
\- Zayn! - Harry oburza się porządnie, karcąc przyjaciela wzrokiem ale Lou chichocze jedynie w swoją dłoń a serce rośnie mu z sekundy na sekundę. 

~.~

W niedzielę Harry buzi się na kanapie w domu Jay, oparty o ramię Zayn'a i owinięty w gruby, zimowy koc.  
Wstaje powoli i przykrywając Zayn'a dokładniej wychodzi na taras. Wybiera numer Anne i słysząc jej głos, siada na zimne kafelki bo zapomniał już jak bardzo potrzebuje jej wsparcia.  
\- Mamo. - Szepcze cicho. - Nie wiem co robić.  
\- Co się stało, kochanie ? - Kobieta niepokoi się słyszalnie.  
\- To jest taki bałagan. - Jęczy chłopak do słuchawki.  
\- Spokojnie, kotku. - Uspokaja syna Anne. - Po prostu powiedz co się stało. Tylko tyle.

~.~ 

\- Jay ? - Harry wchodzi do kuchni niepewnie lecz dostrzegając uśmiech kobiety od razu się uspokaja.  
\- Tak, Harry ?  
\- Gdzie są wszyscy ?  
\- Lou zabrał rodzeństwo na spacer. - Wyjaśnia kobieta, popijając świeżo zaparzoną kawę. - Potrzebował ochłonąć.  
\- Och. - Oddycha z ulgą Harry i siada na krześle, gdy Jay stawia dla niego kubek herbaty.  
\- Dziękuję ci za wszystko, Harry. - Zaczyna drżącym głosem kobieta. - Ocaliłeś mu życie, wiesz o tym ?  
\- Jay. - Loczek kręci głową przecząco. - To nieprawda.  
\- Harry. Mówię poważnie, dałeś mu schronienie kiedy tego potrzebował. - Łzy spływają już z oczu kobiety. - Kiedy jego matka miała go gdzieś.  
\- Wszyscy wiemy, że jesteś dobrą matką, Jay.  
\- Byłam. - Poprawia go kobieta. - Przez jakiś czas dla Lou, wcale nią nie byłam.  
\- Ale znów jesteś. - Loczek uśmiecha się znad kubka i wdycha zapach parującej herbaty.


	14. Chapter 14

Louis stoi w rogu i uśmiecha się dziko ze świecącymi oczyma lustrując kuchnię pełną ludzi.  
\- Co tu się dzieje ? - Pyta przez śmiech.  
\- Lou. - Zaczyna Harry. - Przyrzekam, że to nie był mój pomysł.  
\- Anne ? - Szatyn unosi brwi patrząc na kobietę i zakłada ręce na siebie.  
\- Chyba nie myśleliście, że tak to wszystko zostawię! - Kobieta zdaje się być nieodwracalnie pewna. - Kto się zajmie umoralnieniem tego dupka ?  
\- Mamo! - Harry unosi głos.  
\- Spokojnie, Hazza. - Niebieskooki podchodzi bliżej do starszego chłopaka i układa dłoń w dole jego pleców po czym zwracając się do Anne, pyta. - Jak masz zamiar to zrobić ?  
\- Pójdę do niego. - Kobieta odpowiada jakby to była najoczywistsza rzecz pod słońcem.  
\- Chyba żartujesz. - Mówią wszyscy razem - Harry, Louis, Zayn oraz Jay.  
\- Wcale nie. - Anne kręci głową przecząco i siada na krześle dając znać wszystkim, że tak czy inaczej zrobi co będzie chciała.  
\- Chyba oszaleję. - Jęczy Harry, opadając obok niej. 

~.~

\- Mamo, ty naprawdę postradałaś rozum. - Próbuje Harry ostatni raz, mając nadzieję, że tym razem uda mu się przekonać Anne.  
\- Synku, posłuchaj mnie. - Kobieta wzdycha głośno. - Louis nie ma zamiaru go pozywać ?  
\- Nie. - Harry wiedząc dokąd zmierza Anne, spuszcza głowę poddając się od razu.  
\- Niall także nie ? - Drąży.  
\- Nie.  
\- Sam dobrze wiesz, że coś musimy zrobić. - Kobieta unosi dłonie w bezradny geście. - Ten człowiek to skończony drań.  
\- Ale dlaczego musimy robić to sami, mamo ? - Jęczy głośno Loczek, wciskając się w fotel pasażera.  
\- Kto inny, jak nie my ? - Uśmiechna się smutno Anne. 

~.~ 

Stojąc na ganku domu ojca Lou, Harry czuje jak serce podchodzi mu do gardła wywołując duszności. Spogląda na Anne niepewnie lecz kobieta stoi twardo na nogach nawet nie drżąc, a w jej oczach jest pełno złości. Harry w jednym momencie zyskuje sporo odwagi, sam pukając do drzwi by zderzyć się ze źródłem cierpienia zdecydowanie zbyt wielu bliskich mu osób.  
Drzwi uchylają się po chwili, a w nich stoi łysawy lecz nie stary mężczyzna o oczach podobnych do tych Lou lecz Harry od razu wie czym różniły się one od siebie. W oczach Szatyna jest pełno iskierek, a długie rzęsy dodają wiele delikatności do jego spojrzenia. Wzrok mężczyzny jest zimny i odstraszający przez co Harry nieumyślnie cofa się o jeden krok, wstrzymując powietrze. 

\- Czego chcecie ? - Pyta mężczyzna oschłym tonem lustrując przybyłych od stóp do głów. - Nie mam ochoty słuchać waszego pieprzenia o apokalipsie lub innym gównie.  
Anne spogląda na niego ostro wycofując go natychmiast. - Posłuchaj mnie przemądrzały dupku. - Zaczyna a Harry wciąż nie oddycha. - Nie przyszłam się tu z tobą wymieniać poglądami, mam ci je zamiar wepchnąć siłą. - Przesuwa go w przejściu, po czym wchodzi do środka i zatrzymuje się na środku salonu.  
\- Kim wy jesteście ?  
\- To jest Harry. - Kobieta wskazuje na swojego syna z dumą. - Jest chłopakiem twojego syna, na którego szczerze nie zasługujesz. - Mężczyzna otwiera usta ze złością chcąc coś powiedzieć lecz Anne nie pozwala na to natychmiast kontynuując. - Zamknij te obrzydliwe usta. Nie masz prawa nawet się odezwać. Wysłuchasz mnie, pozwolisz nam zabrać resztę rzeczy Lou po czym my opuścimy to miejsce a ty nigdy więcej nie odezwiesz się do Jay, Louis'a ani nikogo innego z ich otoczenia. - Anne milknie na chwilę by zebrać myśli lecz z jakiegoś powodu mężczyzna nie odzywa się ani słowem. Harry stoi obok nie mogąc za bardzo uwierzyć jak przerażająca Anne była, gdy chroniła swoich bliskich. - Jesteś kupą gówna, która nie zasługuje na żadne wyjaśnienia lecz powiem ci coś. Niall, którego pobiłeś kilka dni temu, trafił do szpitala ze wstrząśnieniem mózgu i wieloma innymi urazami, jest najlepszym przyjacielem Louis'a, który wylał chyba morze łez ze strachu i jezioro łez ze wstydu, że jego biologicznym ojcem jest taki śmieć. - Harry wie, że Anne jeszcze nigdy nie była tak wściekła, sfrustrowana i prostolinijna. Nie oszczędza żadnego słowa, rzucając w mężczyznę wszystkim co ma w zanadrzu i każde słowo było ostrym sztyletem lecz taka jest intencja kobiety i Harry czuje ogromne szczęście, że Anne się tego nie boi. - Nie wiem nawet czy umiem skomentować to jak potraktowałeś własnego syna ale chcę żebyś zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie ma gorszego ojca na tej planecie. Odebrałeś mu pewność siebie, chęć do życia i optymizm. Zniszczyłeś go doszczętnie. Fizycznie i psychicznie. Sprawiłeś, że nie był sobą. Ale wiesz co ? Mój syn, pomógł mu wrócić do siebie. I okazało się, że Louis jest aniołem. Tylko ty odciąłeś mu skrzydła w tak brutalny sposób. - Anne milknie kolejny raz, nabiera sporo powietrza w płuca i spoglądając na łzy Harry'ego krzyczy tak głośno, że z pewnością słychać ją kilka ulic dalej. - Twój syn jest gejem! I to nie on musi się zmieniać tylko ty. Homofobiczny, zniewieściały draniu. 

Mężczyzna patrzy na nią dziwnym wzrokiem i zaciska pięści jakby chciał kogoś uderzyć. Harry natychmiast napina się w reakcji nie będąc pewnym czy wie cokolwiek o biciu się.  
\- Teraz przynieś nam resztę ubrań i drobiazgów należących do Lou. - Mówi Anne przez zaciśnięte zęby. 

~.~

Gdy Louis zdaje sobie sprawę, że Harry jest już z powrotem w domu, nie powstrzymuje się zbytnio wskakując w jego objęcia, zawijając nogi wokół jego talii i składając pełno pocałunków na całej lekko zmarzniętej twarzy.  
\- Nic wam nie jest ? - Dyszy jak szalony. - Jesteś cały ? Nic ci nie zrobił ?  
\- Jestem cały i zdrowy. - Chichocze Harry.  
\- A Anne ? - Jego głos przepełniony jest niepewnością. - Gdzie ona jest ?  
\- Z Jay, na tarasie.  
\- Tak się martwiłem. - Wzdycha z ulgą. - Na pewno jesteś cały, Hazza ?  
\- Na sto procent. - Tym razem Harry śmieje się już na cały głos.  
\- To nie jest śmieszne, idioto. Nawet nie wiesz do czego on jest zdolny. - Oczy Lou zachodzą łzami a Loczek natychmiast przestaje oddychać a jego twarz poważnieje. Zaciska ramiona mocniej wokół talii Szatyna i składa pocałunki na każdej z jego powiek.  
\- Przepraszam, Louis. - Jego głoś drży. - Tak bardzo cię przepraszam. Wiem, że bardzo przez niego cierpiałeś. Nie chciałem, cię zranić. 

Louis nie mówi nic, jedynie trwając w uścisku starszego chłopaka i oddychając miarowo, stara się opanować atak paniki, który zakrada się już w każdym zakamarku jego ciała. Harry wie, że Szatyn potrzebuje teraz pomocy, więc głaszcze dłonią jego plecy i szepcze uspokajające słowa w ucho chłopca całując co chwilę jego skroń.  
\- Harry. - Zaczyna nagle Louis, bardziej opanowanym już tonem. - Gdyby coś ci się stało. Ja bym oszalał, rozumiesz ? Nawet nie wiesz jak panikowałem. Ja cię kocham, Harry. Potrzebuję cię bardziej niż tlenu.  
\- Lou. - Szpcze Loczek, nie wiedząc do końca po co. - Lou, moje kochanie. - Drży jak szalony, zapominając co chce powiedzieć. - Jesteś wszystkim czego kiedykolwiek pragnąłem. Czuję do ciebie więcej niż miłość.  
Louis marszczy uroczo brwi i krążąc wzrokiem po twarzy starszego chłopaka, świeci szczęściem zdecydowanie zbyt mocno by Harry był w stanie to przetrwać. - Jest na to jakaś nazwa ?  
Oboje wybuchają śmiechem wymieszanym z ulgą i czymś jeszcze czego nie umieją nawet nazwać lecz podświadomie wiedzą, że są po prostu zakochani po uszy.


	15. Chapter 15

\- Wychodzimy, chłopcy! - Krzyczy Anne, stojąc w przejściu do salonu i uśmiechając się szeroko, widząc ich uroczo zawiniętych na kanapie.  
\- Dobrze, mamo! - Odkrzykuje Harry, nawet się nie odwracając.  
\- Jesteście przesłodcy. - Jęczy Anne przez śmiech.  
\- Mamo! - Harry powstrzymuje chichot z całej siły, wciskając twarz w szyję Szatyna.  
\- Dzięki, Anne! - Odpowiada niebieskooki także się śmiejąc.  
\- Zayn dzwonił, że jest już w domu, Harry. - Dodaje jeszcze Anne, zawijając szalik wokół szyi.  
\- Dobrze, mamo. Później do niego zadzwonię i jeszcze raz podziękuję, nie przejmuj się.  
\- No, ja myślę. - Odpiera wesoło. - W porządku, idę bo Jay czeka. Będziemy wieczorem, tak ?  
\- Mhm. - Oboje potwierdzają wyczerpująco.

Kiedy drzwi za Anne się zamykają, cisza w domu otula chłopców jeszcze mocniej niż koc.  
\- Czy nasze mamy się zaprzyjaźniły ? - Pyta Harry, bawiąc się grzywką Szatyna.  
\- Myślę, że tak. - Louis mruczy słodko, splatając dłoń z tą większą i całując po kolei każdy z kłykci chłopaka.  
\- Lou ? - W głosie Loczka, daje się słyszeć zawahanie.  
\- Hm ?  
\- Dlaczego masz na sobie mój sweter ? - Szepcze pytanie Harry, zagryzając wargi po chwili.  
\- Uhm. - Louis widocznie dziwi się na to pytanie. Prostuje się tak, że może spojrzeć w oczy Harry'ego. - Po pierwsze. - Zaczyna wyliczać, lekko zaczerwieniony. - Pachnie tobą. Po drugie, skoro ty jesteś mój, to ten sweter także.  
\- Ahaaa. - Kiwa głową Harry, sarkastycznie się zgadzając. - A przypomnij mi, kto ci to powiedział, hm ?  
\- Hm.. - Louis uśmiecha się promieniście. - Teoretycznie nikt.  
\- Ale ? - Drąży Harry.  
\- Sam zdecydowałem. - Przyznaje się Szatyn, widocznie udając powagę. - Jeżeli chcesz go z powrotem, sam musisz go ze mnie zdjąć.  
\- Takie buty ? - Śmieje się wesoło Harry i zrywa się z łóżka rzucając się w sekundę na Lou.  
Oboje chichoczą jak szaleni, nie mogąc złapać powietrza lecz żaden z nich nie przejmuje się tym zbyt mocno. Szatyn wyrywa się jednak z uścisku Loczka i uciekając za kanapę, dyszy ciężko.  
\- I tak cię złapię, możesz się już poddać. - Mówi Harry i może brzmiało by to całkiem groźnie, gdyby nie fakt, że jego oczy świecą milionami iskierek.  
\- Możesz pomarzyć. - Odgryza się Lou i widząc tyle radości w oczach chłopca obok, omal nie płacze ze szczęścia.  
Harry wybucha śmiechem odrzucając głowę do tyłu a Louis korzystając z okazji, okrąża kanapę i wybiega z salonu.  
\- Hej! - Krzyczy za nim Loczek.  
\- Mówiłem, że nie będzie łatwo! - Odpiera donośnie młodszy chłopak stojąc na samym szczycie schodów.  
Harry rusza i szybko pokonuje schody, znów nie będąc w stanie złapać Szatyna uciekającego do pokoju, w którym od jakiegoś czasu nocuje.  
\- Hej, Lou. Otwórz drzwi, proszę. - Jęczy Harry. - Okej, poddaję się!  
\- Jesteś pewny ? - Śmiech Lou przebija się przez zamknięte drzwi.  
\- Tak, biała flaga! 

Więc Lou otwiera drzwi ze zwycięskim uśmiechem wierząc szczerze w słowa Loczka. Lecz ten popycha go na łóżko po czym okrakiem siadając na jego brzuchu, przygniata go swoim ciężarem i łapiąc mniejsze nadgarstki, unosi je nad głowę chłopka.  
\- Ej! Oszukiwałeś. - Chichocze Lou wijąc się pod Harrym usilnie.

Loczek przygląda mu się przez moment, po czym powoli przybliża twarz do tej przed nim i całując delikatnie wąskie wargi, wysysa z Lou, każdy gram woli walki.  
\- Teraz to już w ogóle się nie liczy, Hazza. - Szepcze całkowicie poważnie, jakby rozmawiali o czymś więcej niż swetrze.  
\- Wiem. - Kiwa głową Loczek. - Dlatego możesz zatrzymać przedmiot sporu.  
Oboje śmieją się, wciąż trwając w tej samej pozycji lecz nagle oczu Lou nabierają na gęstości przez co Harry od razu przestaje oddychać. - A co jeśli nie chcę ? - Pyta.  
\- Co masz na myśli, Lou ? - Gubi się Loczek.  
\- Co jeśli chcę go ściągnąć ? - Wzdycha drżąco. - Teraz.  
\- Lou. - Harry kolejny raz krąży wzrokiem po pięknej twarzy młodszego chłopaka, gubiąc sens.  
\- Chcę tego. - Szepcze pewnie Szatyn. - Chcę ciebie, Harry.  
\- Jesteś pewny ? - Powietrze mocno pali gardło Loczka, przez co prawie nie wypowiada tych słów.  
\- Jak tego, że nie chcę nigdy zapomnieć twoich oczu.  
\- Ja nie wiem czy umiem, Lou. - Drży chłopak. - Nie chcę zrobić tego źle. Chcę żeby to było dobre. Jak twoje pocałunki.  
\- Będzie, Harry. - Uspokaja go Szatyn. - Bo ty tutaj jesteś. Niczego innego nam nie trzeba. Tylko ty i ja. 

Więc Harry mu wierzy. Kim by był gdyby nie spróbował ? Chłopak obok sprawia, że Loczek kocha każdy moment z życia, więc co ma do stracenia ? Chciał spróbować Lou wszystkimi sposobami jakimi mógł. Chciał dotknąć wszystkiego trzymając mocno mniejszą dłoń. Więc, kurwa czego się boi ? Ma szansę na coś czego nikt inny nie osiągnął. Móc kochać anioła, to zdecydowanie najlepsze co spotkało Harry'ego.  
Więc nie zastanawiając się dłużej łączy ich wargi, wyrywając głośne jęknięcie z tych Szatyna. Całuje go dokładnie i długo, zapominając się kilka razy bo smakuje zbyt dobrze jak na człowieka.  
\- Chcę zobaczyć twój akt urodzenia. - Szepcze przerywając na chwilę pocałunek.  
\- Co ? - Lou patrzy na niego zagubiony lecz z uśmiechem.  
\- Nie możesz być człowiekiem. - Mówi z powagą Loczek. - Chcę dowodu.  
\- Harry, kurwa. Jak ja cię kocham, jesteś cholernie dziwny. - Louis śmieje się teraz w głos, drżąc pod Harrym niekontrolowanie. 

Loczek zamyka jego usta kolejnym pocałunkiem, czując gęsią skórkę na karmelowej skórze i serce palące się w jego klatce piersiowej. 

~.~

\- Lou ? - Dzień śpi jeszcze za osłoną księżyca lecz Harry, nie może już dłużej czekać. Herbata stygnie a on stęsknił się za głosem Szatyna.  
\- Hm ? - Jęczy chłopak przekręcając się w stronę szeptu.  
\- Otwórz oczka. - Podśpiewuje cicho Harry do ucha chłopca. - Proszę.  
Więc Lou słucha się i jasne spojrzenie oblewa zielonookiego. - Co jest ?  
\- Zrobiłem nam śniadanie do łóżka.  
\- Oszalałeś ? - Chichocze niebieskooki. - Jest jeszcze noc.  
\- Wiem. Mam nadzieję, że nikogo nie obudziłem.  
Lou siada prosto i całuje policzek starszego chłopaka, zawstydzając go lekko. - Jesteś nadzwyczajny. 

Harry nie odzywa się przez moment, jedynie układając kolejne kanapki na dłoni Lou.  
\- Proszę, herbata. - Szepcze w końcu.  
\- Harry ? - Wnętrzności niebieskookiego drżą lekko. - Wszystko dobrze ?  
\- Dlaczego pytasz ? - Harry marszczy brwi na to pytanie.  
\- Jesteś jakiś nieobecny.  
\- Analizuję cię.  
\- Co ? - Oczy Lou rozszerzają się mocno.  
\- Nie wykazałeś za dużo oznak człowieczeństwa, Lou. - Harry unosi poważny wzrok na chłopaka.  
\- Ty naprawdę nie jesteś normalny. - Louis śmieje się tak histerycznie, że rozlewa trochę herbaty a Harry ucisza go zestresowany, że ktoś się obudzi. 

Gdy Szatyn się opanowuje, Harry wzdycha głośno i mówi. - Jeżeli to ma znaczyć, że jestem zakochany bez pamięci, to masz rację.  
Louis krztusi się herbatą, po czym powoli odstawia ją na szafkę biorąc także tackę z kolan zielonookiego i przyciąga go do siebie mocno.

\- To witaj w klubie. - Szepcze słodko w gęste, pachnące snem loki Harry'ego.


	16. Chapter 16

\- Chłopcy! - Głos Jay dobiega do ich uszu a oni posłusznie lecz leniwie zsuwają się z kanapy, ruszając po chwili w kierunku kuchni.  
\- Co dobrego jemy ? - Louis podchodzi do kuchenki ciągnąc za sobą Harry'ego, ponieważ z jakiegoś powodu nie ma zamiaru puścić jego dłoni i zagląda do garnków zaciekawiony.  
\- Louis! - Zwraca mu uwagę Jay lecz uśmiecha się wesoło po chwili pacając dłoń syna, odgania go by usiadł do stołu. 

Chłopcy zajmują miejsce przy stole a Harry chichocze bo Louis robi miny przedrzeźniając Jay. 

\- Jakie macie plany na dzisiaj, gołąbeczki ? - Pyta Anne kładąc talerze i sztućce przed nimi.  
\- Louis chciał odebrać Niall'a ze szpitala. - Odpowiada Harry po czym całuje policzek Lou. Ot tak, bo może. 

Po chwili do kuchni wbiega zgraja dziewczynek przekrzykujących się nawzajem i gdy tylko dostrzegają swojego brata w objęciach Harry'ego, krzyczą. - Louis się zakochał! Louis się zakochał!  
\- Cicho, przekupy! - Louis stara się je uspokoić śmiejąc się przy tym jasno.

~.~

\- Louis ? - Pyta Lottie, gdy wszyscy jedzą już swoje porcje.  
\- Tak, słońce ? - Szatyn patrzy na nią troskliwie a serce Harry'ego rośnie na ten widok.  
\- Czy ty się wyprowadzisz ? - Cisza przy stole zapada natychmiast a dłoń Loczka od razu wędruje do tej mniejszej. - Nie chcę znów zapomnieć jak wyglądasz.  
Louis spogląda na nią przez moment po czym pokazuje palcem by podeszła do niego. - Nawet jeżeli się wyprowadzę. Obiecuję, że będę odwiedzał was jak najczęściej będę w stanie. Dobrze, szkrabie ? - Pyta po czym słodko całuje jej czoło. 

~.~

\- Nialler! - Krzyczy radośnie Louis gdy tylko wchodzi na salę, w której znajduje się jego przyjaciel lecz gdy zastaje przyjaciela pakującego swoje rzeczy do sporej, czarnej torby ściąga brwi w zdziwieniu lecz uśmiech wciąż tkwi na jego twarzy.  
\- Louis? - Blondyn odwraca się powoli w stronę drzwi.  
\- Miałem pomóc ci się spakować. - Irytuje się Szatyn.  
\- Nie mogłem się już doczekać. - Jęczy Niall i opada ciężko na szpitalne łóżko. 

Louis tak bardzo za nim tęsknił przez ostatnie miesiące, że nie jest w stanie być złym zbyt długo, więc podchodzi szybko do przyjaciela i zaciska ramiona wokół niego, całując po chwili jego czoło. 

\- Nigdy więcej mnie tak nie strasz. - Szepcze wciąż stojąc blisko.  
\- Jesteś dobrym przyjacielem, Lou. - Mówi jakby znikąd chłopak. - Wiesz o tym ?  
\- Ugh. - Louis krzywi się i czochra blond czuprynę z uśmiechem.

Gdy Szatyn pakuje resztę rzeczy Niall'a, chłopak siedzi po turecku na łóżku jedynie mówiąc gdzie co trzeba schować czasem kpiąc przyjacielsko z Louis'a. W pewnym momencie blondyn przypomina sobie o czymś i poważnieje natychmiast. 

\- Louis. - Szepcze niepewnie przywołując do siebie przyjaciela.  
\- Co jest, Ni ? - Denerwuje się chłopak.  
\- Posłuchaj, Lou. - Zaczyna powolnie. - Twój ojciec tu był.

Louis słysząc to automatycznie przestaje oddychać. Wpatruje się pusto w oczy Niall'a jakby kompletnie się zatrzymując i jedynie łzy błyszczą w jego oczach. 

\- Spokojnie, Louis. - Stara się ratować sytuację blondyn. - Przyszedł mnie przeprosić.  
\- Co zrobić ? - W głosie Szatyna słychać złość, strach i trochę pogardy.  
\- Powiedział, że żałuje, że mnie pobił, przeprosił a potem zostawił kwiaty, które już zresztą wyrzuciłem.  
\- Niall. - Louis drży mocno i zaciska pięści na prześcieradle. - Przepraszam cię.  
\- Za co ?  
\- Za to wszystko. To nie powinno się wydarzyć.  
\- Stało się, Lou. - Mówi chłopak i uśmiecha się troskliwie. - A ty przestań się w końcu obwiniać bo nie w tym ani grama twojej winy, jasne ? 

~.~

Harry drży ze złości bawiąc się kluczami do samochodu, wkładając i wyciągając je ze stacyjki. - Masz zamiar mu wybaczyć ? - Pyta zaciskając zęby.  
\- Nie, Harry. - Na tą odpowiedź Loczek wypuszcza ogromną ilość powietrza z płuc a Louis kładzie dłoń na tą większą.  
\- Dlaczego nie chcesz zgłosić tego na policję ? - Drąży Harry a łzy frustracji cisną mu się do oczu.  
\- Harry. - Oddycha drżąco Louis. - To jest bez sensu.  
\- Co jest bez sensu ? To, że odpuszczasz temu skurwielowi wszystko co ci zrobił czy to, że zasługuje żeby gnić w więzieniu ale zamiast tego kupuje kwiatki i myśli, że to coś zmienia ?! - Harry w połowie wypowiedzi zaczyna wrzeszczeć niekontrolowanie nie zauważając, że Louis zaciska oczy i pięści w przerażeniu zwijając się w bezbronną kulkę na siedzeniu pasażera. - Nie rozumiem, Louis. Wytłumacz mi to do cholery!! 

Mocna cisza zapada w aucie i wtedy dopiero Harry zdaje sobie sprawę z tego co zrobił. Ogromne wyrzuty sumienia natychmiast wypełniają każdy centymetr kwadratowy jego ciała. Spogląda na sparaliżowanego Szatyna z szeroko otwartymi oczami i pierwszy raz od kiedy go poznał nie wie co robić. Siedzi tam patrząc jedynie jak chłopak trzęsie się podobnie do galarety, oboje nie oddychają a sekundy płyną jakby w zwolnionym tempie. Zanim Harry zdąża coś powiedzieć Louis powoli odpina pasy bezpieczeństwa, otwiera drzwiczki i wychodzi a krople deszczu oraz łzy moczą jego twarz. Zaciąga się powietrzem kaszląco po czym idzie przed siebie z zamkniętymi oczami, ponieważ boi się zbyt bardzo by otworzyć oczy i ujrzeć świat takim jakim jest bez szansy zaplątania się w bezpieczne ramiona Harry'ego. 

Ten jednak nie siedzi w samochodzie ani moment dłużej. Zrywa się na nogi i nie zamykając nawet drzwi, obiega auto doganiając Louis'a. Podchodzi do niego powoli i cholernie bojąc się, że wszystko zniszczył a Szatyn już nigdy nie będzie chciał na niego spojrzeć, od tyłu zaplata ręce wokół jego klatki piersiowej. - Przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam. - Szepcze łkając gardłowo. - Przepraszam. 

Louis odwraca się w jego ramionach i wybucha płaczem wciskając twarz w klatkę piersiową Harry'ego i zagryza materiał jego kurtki by nie krzyczeć z nadmiaru tego wszystkiego. Osuwa się na ziemię a zielonooki podąża za nim siadając na mokry asfalt lecz wciąż mocno ściskając mniejszego chłopaka. \- Już nigdy nie podniosę na ciebie głosu, Lou. - Mówi przyrzekając jemu i jednocześnie sobie. - Obiecuję. 

~.~

\- Pójdziemy wziąć kąpiel ? - Pyta trochę niepewnie Harry, jakby nie wiedząc, że Louis kocha bliskość tak samo jak on a może nawet mocniej. 

 

Leżą w wannie przytuleni jakby świat miał się zaraz skończyć i całują nawzajem różne miejsca na swoich nagich, wciąż jeszcze zmarzniętych od deszczu ciałach chichocząc za każdym razem. 

\- Nie chcę jeszcze raz przechodzić przez to wszystko, Harry. - Szepcze nagle Louis i splata ich lewe dłonie. - Jestem już zmęczony.  
\- Louis. - Zaczyna Loczek. - Nie musisz mi się tłumaczyć. Nie chcę byś przechodził przez cokolwiek co sprawia, że cierpisz.  
\- Chcę żebyś wiedział, ponieważ na to zasługujesz. - Tłumaczy niebieskooki. - Nienawidzę go i to nigdy się nie zmieni. Po prostu nie mam już na to siły.  
\- W porządku, Lou. - Kiwa głową Harry. - Rozumiem. - Zapewnia kilka razy całując skroń chłopca.


	17. Chapter 17

\- Zostaw go, gnoju ! – Przerażony głos Harry’ego ostro przedziera się przez ciemność i ciszę panujące w sypialni.  
Louis zrywa się natychmiast, wyrwany ze snu i z mocno bijącym sercem zapala lampkę nocną by ujrzeć Harry’ego, który zaciska pięści i oczy wciąż trzymany w ramionach Morfeusza, a jego czoło ocieka kroplami potu.  
Szatyn kładzie dłoń na tej większej i gładzi ją delikatnie. Przysuwa się bliżej do ucha schowanego za wilgotnymi, rozczochranymi lokami po czym szepcze:  
\- Kochanie ? Obudź się, kochanie.  
Chłopak mocno otwiera oczy a jego źrenice są rozszerzone z przerażenia. Gdy dociera do nie co się stało, z powrotem je przymyka pozwalając łzom ulgi wypłynąć na powierzchnię.  
\- To tylko zły sen, Śnieżynko. – Mówi Louis cicho i całuje całą twarz Harry’ego, w każdym miejscu, które uważa za jeszcze niewystarczająco całowane.  
Harry dyszy szybko i gdy odnajduje niebieskie, pełne zmartwienia oczy, wpatruje się w nie przez moment.  
\- Czy czujesz się przy mnie bezpiecznie, Lou ? - Pyta zachrypniętym od strachu i krzyku głosem.  
\- Harry, Słońce. Oczywiście, że tak. Najbezpieczniej.  
\- To dobrze, ponieważ nigdy nie pozwolę by ktoś cię znów skrzywdził, dobrze mały ? Nigdy, obiecuję.  
\- Wiem o tym. Nie musisz mi o tym przypominać. Ufam ci, hm ? – Zapewnia Louis i kciukiem krąży po ustach Harry’ego.  
Zielonooki kiwa głową powoli całując palec Szatyna z czułością.  
\- Mogę wiedzieć co ci się śniło, Kochanie ?  
Oczy Harry’ego znów stają się wilgotne i chłopak przyciąga do siebie mniejsze ciało, mocno zaplatając wokół niego ramiona.  
\- Ktoś cię skrzywdził. – Szepcze drżąco po czym składa delikatny pocałunek na czole Szatyna.  
\- Ktoś ? TEN, ktoś ? – Pyta Louis i boje wiedzą o kim mówi .  
\- To nieistotne, Lou.  
Tamten zaczyna drżeć i Harry automatycznie zacieśnia uścisk.  
\- Nie chciałem żebyś kiedykolwiek myślał w ten sposób. – Mówi cicho.  
\- Jaki, Kochanie ?  
\- To w porządku, jeśli nie będziesz w stanie mi zawsze pomóc lub czemuś zapobiec, Harry. Ważne byś po prostu mnie wspierał, hm ?  
Harry uśmiecha się smutno ale z troską.  
\- Kocham cię, Lou. Cholernie mocno. – Mówi i jego serce płonie, ponieważ nigdy w życiu z jego ust nie wypłynęło nic prawdziwszego. 

 

~.~ 

 

Wszyscy w skupieniu zajadą obiad gdy nagle Louis odzywa się cicho.  
\- Chcę wnieść pozew do sądu.  
Każdy zatrzymuje się natychmiast a Harry pierwszy odzywa się przerywając ciszę.  
\- Nie musisz tego robić, Lou.  
\- Ale chcę. – Szepcze tamten i uśmiecha się uspokajająco.  
I Harry już wie, że Louis chce to zrobić i, że będzie go będzie go wspierać oraz, że dadzą sobie z tym radę.  
\- Oczywiście, synku. – Mówi Jay a jej oczu świecą łzami. – Będziemy tam dla ciebie, wszyscy razem.  
\- Anne, Niall, Zayn i Liam, także. – Dodaje Harry.  
\- Chcesz żebyśmy poszli z tobą do prawnika ? – Pyta Jay ściągając brwi.  
\- Wystarczy jedna osoba, mamo. – Odpowiada Louis wciąż całkowicie opanowany.  
\- Ja pójdę. – Mówi od razu Harry i wszyscy wiedzą, że to najlepsze wyjście. 

 

~.~

 

\- Gotowy ? – Harry podchodzi do Szatyna stojącego przed lustrem i całuje jego kark pieszczotliwie.  
\- Nie. – Odpowiada Lou. – Ale nie mam wyjścia.  
\- Masz, Kochanie. – Nie musimy tego robić, wiesz o tym.  
\- Nikt nie zrobi tego za nas. – Harry dobrze wie z czyich ust uprzednio słyszał te zdanie i to sprawia, że zostaje przekonany. 

 

~.~

 

Kiedy siedzą na niewygodnych krzesłach przed biurkiem długowłosej szatynki o nazwisku Nolan (jeżeli wierzyć plakietce przed nią), Harry bardzo stara się oddychać miarowo skupiając się na jednym punkcie.  
Każde pytanie wbija się głęboko w jego skórę, a każda odpowiedź jeszcze głębiej w serce.  
\- Czy może podać pan jakieś przykłady , w jakich sytuacjach pański ojciec stosował przemoc ?  
Louis kiwa głową powoli i wzdycha głęboko, jakby przygotowując się do odpowiedzi.  
\- Czy Lou musi odpowiadać na te wszystkie pytania ? – Harry drży i naprawdę chce już zabrać niebieskookiego z tego miejsca.  
\- Wiem, że jest to bardzo ciężkie, by o tym mówić lecz staram się przygotować was na to przez co będziecie musieli znieść w sądzie, ponieważ jestem pewna, że pozwanie zostanie przyjęte.  
\- W porządku, Harry. – Szepcze Louis spokojnie i przenosząc wzrok mówi. – Nie potrzebował powodów, nie musiało nic się wydarzyć. Wracał z baru i… Wystarczy, że mnie zobaczył.  
\- Rozumiem. - Odpowiada prawniczka i zapisuje coś w notatniku przed sobą. - Spotkamy się jeszcze przed samą rozprawą, w porządku ?  
\- Oczywiście, tak.  
\- Zadzwonię do was, gdy dostanę potwierdzenie z sądu a wtedy ustalimy dokładną datę. – Dodaje kobieta podając Louis’owi długopis by zapisał swój numer telefonu. 

 

~.~

 

\- Jaki chcesz smak, Lou ? – Pyta Harry stojąc w kolejce i przyglądając się wariantom wiszącym nad ich głowami.  
\- Taki jak ty. – Odpowiada chłopak i uśmiecha się zawadiacko.  
\- Usiądź, Kochanie. Wrócę za moment z lodami, hm ?  
\- Czekam na ciebie. – Mówi Szatyn i odchodzi krokiem pełnym gracji, zabierając ze sobą spojrzenie i uwagę Harry’ego.  
\- Proszę Pana ? – Ekspedientka stara się zdobyć uwagę zielonookiego. – Przepraszam, co podać ?  
\- Och, um. Wybacz..- Harry spogląda na plakietkę dziewczyny i odczytuje jej imię. - .. Liso.  
\- Co podać ? – Uśmiecha się szeroko.  
\- Poproszę dwa lody waniliowe z polewą czekoladową.  
Dziewczyna wraca za moment z zamówieniem po czym podaje je Harry’emu z lekko uwodzicielskim uśmiechem.  
\- Proszę, życzę smacznego panu i przyjacielowi.  
\- To mój chłopak, ale dziękuję, Liso. – Mówi Harry i śmieje się może trochę za głośno. Dziewczyna ściąga brwi lecz po chwili także chichocze zmuszona przenieść uwagę na kolejnego klienta.  
Harry podchodzi do stolika, przy którym siedzi Louis ściągający brwi.  
\- Czy ona cię podrywała, hm ? – Pyta z irytacją w głosie.  
Loczek siada obok i posuwając lód w stronę Louis’a, śmieje się cicho.  
\- Była miło, Lou.  
\- Tak ? – Chłopak unosi brwi a jego oczy świecą lekką złością.  
Harry zjada pierwszą łyżeczkę deseru i kiwa głową.  
\- Jesteś zazdrosny, Lou ? – Pyta po przełknięciu.  
\- Oczywiście, że tak. – Mówi zakładając ręce na siebie. – Nawet nie mogę wyjść na randkę z moim przystojnym facetem.  
Serce Harry’ego uśmiecha się szeroko, ponieważ żaden z nich nie mówił o tym wyjściu jako o randce.  
\- Uważasz, że jestem przystojny ? – Pyta przesadnie uwodzicielsko.  
Louis patrzy na niego z obrażonym wyrazem twarzy po czym uśmiecha się jasno i sięga po łyżeczkę z pucharka Harry’ego.  
\- Mmm.. – Wzdycha z rozkoszą. – Bardzo dobre.  
\- Louis. – Śmieje się Harry. – Twoje są identyczne.  
\- Wolę te. – Szepcze po czym ostentacyjnie oblizuje łyżeczkę.  
Harry przestaje się uśmiechać i zaciska usta mocno, w wąską linię, ponieważ czuje dłoń Lou na swoim udzie.  
\- Co robisz, Kochanie ? – Pyta zachrypniętym głosem.  
\- Uwodzę cię. - Mówi tamten, głęboko patrząc w zielone oczy.  
\- Muszę przyznać, że działa. – Jęczy cicho Harry.  
\- Tak ? – Uśmiecha się Szatyn i przebiega językiem po cienkich wargach, lustrując przy tym te Harry’ego.  
\- Ale dlaczego tutaj, Lou ? – Pyta zrezygnowany chłopak. –  
\- Bo jesteś MOIM chłopakiem i JA, mogę. – Mówi zdecydowanie zbyt głośno.  
\- Ciii, Louis. Proszę.. – Harry niepokoi się lekko.  
\- Pojadłeś ? – Pyta świecąc uśmiechem, przysuwa się do Harry’ego bliżej i szepcze do jego ucha.  
\- Mam ochotę na coś innego.  
Harry przymyka oczy, odgania chrypkę po czym wstaje i podążając za wychodzącym już ze sklepu Lou, macha Lisie na pożegnanie. 

 

~.~ 

 

Gdy Harry odwraca się w stronę mieszkania po zamknięciu drzwi wejściowych, pierwszą rzeczą, jaką widzi są atakujące go usta Louis’a i to nie tak, że narzeka ale ma duże wątpliwości co do tego pomysłu.  
\- Chłopcy ? Jesteście już ? – Głos Jay dobiega do nich z kuchni i oboje odskakują od siebie jak oparzeni.  
\- Tak, mamo! – Odkrzykuje Lou a zawstydzenie płonie na jego twarzy buraczkową czerwienią.  
\- Chyba musimy pomyśleć o powrocie do Londynu, hm ? – Szepcze Harry i chichocze uroczo.  
\- Przeprowadzamy się od razu po rozprawie, Haz.


	18. Chapter 18

Louis ma wrażenie, że jego skóra boleśnie i powoli pęka a oczy szczypią przez słone łzy, gdy widzi jak Harry zapada się z każdą chwilą głębiej pod ostrzałem brutalnych pytań zadawanych przez sędziego, adwokata i obrońcę.  
Każda łza Harry’ego jest jak ocean, przelewający czarę chęci, by jego ojciec trafił do więzienia.  
I Louis trzęsie się z bezsilności, ponieważ patrzenie na cierpienie zielonookiego jest najcięższą rzeczą jaką musiał znieść w całym swoim życiu. Ponieważ o ile prostsze jest przyjmowanie ciosów gdy są one zadawane tobie ? I o ile łatwiej jest połykać każdy z nich, gdy nie zależy ci już na niczym ? Kiedy przyjmujesz każdy cios z ulgą ponieważ chcesz by to już się skończyło ? Dajesz za wygraną i jesteś kompletnie przekonany, że to wszystko jest w porządku. Przestajesz walczyć, ponieważ to ty jesteś tym który cierpi. To ty odczuwasz ból, to ty przyjmujesz wszystko czym jesteś obrzucany. To twoje życie się rozpada, nie musisz się martwić jak wiele ktoś inny może znieść.  
Bo to ty. I to nie jest wcale ważne gdy przestaje ci już na sobie zależeć.  
Gdy jesteś prawie szczęśliwy, że to się dzieje. 

Lecz gdy Louis patrzy na anioła, który go ocalił i widzi jak jego wargi drżą, jak zaciska oczy, a mimo to łzy wciąż przedostają się na zewnątrz, jakby przez barierę obojętności wszystkich, którzy nigdy nie pomogli niebieskookiemu, chce krzyczeć.  
Chce krzyczeć, że mają dać mu spokój. Żeby przestali.  
Ponieważ Louis jeszcze nigdy nie czuł czegoś takiego. Kiedy nic nie obchodzi cię bardziej niż bezpieczeństwo innej osoby.  
Kiedy jesteś gotowy poświęcić każdy gram swojej i każdej innej duszy by jej to zapewnić.  
Nie dlatego, że chcesz się odwdzięczyć, ponieważ ktoś dał ci to wszystko o czym marzyłeś czy po prostu sprawił, że twoje życie jest piękne.  
Zupełnie bezinteresownie, chcesz dać komuś cały świat, bo na to zasługuje.  
Bo jest sobą, bo się uśmiecha, bo oczy tej osoby są zielone, bo jej włosy są kręcone, bo ma duże dłonie, bo kicha za głośno, bo zawsze wylewa herbatę, bo zaciska wargę między dwoma palcami o czymś myśląc.  
I to wszystko sprawia, że jest wyjątkowa, warta najgorszego grzechu.  
I Louis gotowy jest walczyć z całym światem, by Harry tylko przestał płakać.  
A fakt, że te łzy spowodowane są cierpieniem, które przeszedł nie kto inny jak on sam, jakoś kompletnie zanikają w świadomości Szatyna.  
To nie jest ważne, że on cierpiał i to dlatego Harry zaciska pięści. 

Harry jest raniony.  
To jest informacja, która dociera do Louis’a. 

I ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że jest to zły powód by walczyć o sprawiedliwość. Może i miałby nawet rację.  
Ale to jest to. To napędza niebieskookiego do walki.  
To daje mu siłę by toczyć bitwę ze wszystkim wokoło.  
I może podświadomie robi to też dla siebie.  
Lecz wciąż nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że Harry robi to wszystko z tego samego a jednak odwrotnego powodu.  
Bo to Louis jest jego słońcem. 

 

I nagle Louis chce słyszeć co mówi Harry, pragnie wiedzieć co tamten ma do powiedzenia. Przestaje oddychać ze strachu, że jakieś ważne słowo nie dotrze do jego uszu.  
Głos Harry’ego drży i jest cichy. Lecz coś w tym wszystkim sprawia, że mówi najgłośniej ze wszystkich innych. Ponieważ mówi prawdę, a ona jest najgłośniejsza jeżeli tylko dasz jej na to szansę. 

\- Jeszcze nigdy nie czułem więcej troski w stosunku do osoby, którą widziałem po raz pierwszy. I jeszcze nigdy nie nienawidziłem kogoś bardziej, nawet go nie znając.

\- Proszę mówić jaśniej, Panie Styles. 

\- Louis nie przypominał nawet cienia człowieka, gdy zabrałem go ze schodów. Moje serce pękało, Wysoki Sądzie. Nie wiedziałem co robić, by mu pomóc. Widziałem w jego oczach, że był przerażony i, że się poddał. Ten człowiek go zniszczył. Zabrał mu godność, radość, błysk w oku. Ale to nic. Louis dał radę. Pokonał wszystkie demony, które zasiał w nim jego ojciec. A ja przy tym byłem i ledwo mogłem uwierzyć, że to było możliwe.  
Ale to nie jest tak, że to było proste. Na początku Louis miał różne odruchy, które łamały mi serce. Na przykład, gdy chciałem poprawić jego sweter, ponieważ trochę zsunął mu się z ramienia, jego oczy robiły się wielkie po czym szybko się odsuwał. Jakby myślał, że chcę go uderzyć. – Tutaj głos Harry’ego się załamuje. – Do dziś zdarza mu się budzić się w nocy i prosić bym zapalił światło, ponieważ coś mu się przypomniało. Lub gdy usłyszy głośny dźwięk, zamyka oczy jakby przyjmując cios. Boję się często, że pęknie. Że się podda, przestanie walczyć. Ale nie, każdego kolejnego dnia Louis jest jeszcze silniejszy. On wstaje, Wysoki Sądzie. Po tym jak jego własny ojciec zakopał go 30 metrów pod ziemią. Bo Louis jest gejem. Tylko dlatego. 

Kobieta pełniąca rolę sądu nie przerwała ani razu. Milczała przez całą wypowiedź zielonookiego.  
Dała wszystkim usłyszeć.  
Dała prawdzie szansę.


	19. Chapter 19

\- Przyjeżdżajcie jak najczęściej, chłopcy. – Mówi Jay, stojąc obok pakujących walizki do samochodu, chłopców. 

\- Oczywiście, mamo. – Odpowiada Louis i słychać, że mówi to szczerze. 

\- Kochamy was !! – Wszyscy zebrani pod domem mamy Louis’a krzyczą gdy tamci odjeżdżają. 

Louis bardzo stara się nie dostrzegać łkającego za plecami Lottie, Niall’a i wcale mu to nie wychodzi, ponieważ oczy wilgotnieją mu natychmiast. 

 

\- Będę za nimi tęsknić. – Szepcze Harry zaciskając dłonie na kierownicy. 

\- Przyjedziemy niedługo, zobaczysz. – Pociesza Louis, choć jego serce także jest trochę smutne. 

 

~.~  
Liam z Sophią i Zayn są jednak miłą rekompensatą, jeśli chodzi o rozstanie z rodziną Lou.  
Dlatego chłopcom jest lżej, mieszkając w Londynie, ponieważ mają tam wsparcie.  
Mają przyjaciół, czyli drugą rodzinę. 

Gdy przyjeżdżają do ich, teraz już wspólnego, mieszkania okazuje się, że zostało one całkiem zmienione. Wszystko wygląda na nowe, miękkie i czyste.  
I chłopcy nie mogę przestać płakać i śmiać się ze szczęścia, ponieważ wszystko co ich spotkało to wielki paradoks.  
I to jest naprawdę cudowne, ponieważ mają wspierające rodziny i przyjaciół. Ponieważ jak oboje się domyślają to właśnie ich sprawką jest wygląd mieszkania. 

Harry dzwoni do Liama i pyta :  
\- Kiedy to wszystko zrobiliście ? Przed czy po rozprawie ?  
\- Można powiedzieć, że to i to. – Liam śmieje się radośnie. – Nawet szefowa pomagała. A no właśnie, powiedziałem jej prawdę. Chce też zatrudnić Lou, jeżeli ma oczywiście chęć pracować w organizacji. 

 

Wdzięczność wypływa z Harry’ego i Lou przez resztę dnia, gdy dzwonią do każdego by osobiście im podziękować.


	20. Epilog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za przeczytanie, mam nadzieję, że się podobało :)

Harry błądzi dłońmi po gładkiej twarzy znajdującej się kilka centymetrów od jego własnej, nie mogąc pozbyć się wrażenia, że przed poznaniem tego chłopaka jeszcze nigdy nie widział, że dopiero teraz jego oczy otworzyły się i dostrzegają najpiękniejszą rzecz jaka istnieje na tym świecie i być może w jakimkolwiek innym miejscu. Ostrożnie krocząc palcami nad łukami brwiowymi, po policzkach, gładząc miękkie, cienkie usta odzyskuje wzrok, dziękując, że pierwszą rzeczą jaką widzi jest ten cud, przed nim. Przenosi dłonie na te mniejsze leżące na jego kolanach, czując ich chłód i uśmiecha się, bo dobrze wie, że zawsze takie były.

\- Harry. - Szepcze Louis. - Musisz wiedzieć, że już nie boli. Ani fizycznie, ani psychicznie.

Chłopak już ma zamiar odpowiedzieć, coś o czym jeszcze nie pomyślał lecz Lou kontynuuje.   
\- Przyszedłem tu z cholernym ciężarem, wkradłem się do twojego życia, ale wiesz co ? - Pyta retorycznie. - Od kiedy cię poznałem, wszystko wydaje się być lżejsze. Jest jak piórko, gdy mam cię obok. Słyszysz, Harry ? Proszę, tylko mnie nie zostawiaj, nie zniósł bym tego.

Harry ze łzami w oczach, stara się za wszelką cenę opanować bicie serca, które zagłusza mu myśli. Chciałby tyle powiedzieć niebieskookiemu chłopakowi, że nie umie znaleźć początku tego wszystkiego gdzieś w zakamarkach logiki, którą odbiera mu i zatapia gdzieś w sobie morze oczu Lou.

\- Pomogłeś mi ujrzeć tyle nowych barw, Louis. Nie masz cholernego pojęcia, ilu z nich nigdy wcześniej nie znałem. I wiesz co jest najbardziej szalone ? Kurwa, one wszystkie są w Tobie - w twoich oczach, w twoim uśmiechu, w twoim głosie. Każdego dnia pokazujesz mi kolejny. Wszystkie są prawdziwsze i piękniejsze od siebie nawzajem. Jesteś jak tęcza. Tylko o wiele cudowniejszy.

 

\- Tak bardzo cię kocham, Harry. - Mówi Szatyn zakładając luźny lok za ucho chłopaka przed nim, uśmiechając się przy tym troskliwie.

Harry milknie na chwilę, bo wie, że nie musi spieszyć się z odpowiedzią. Zbliża się jedynie powoli podziwiając każdą rzęsę Lou po kolei i przyciska delikatnie usta do tych znacznie cieńszych. Ich właściciel wciąga gwałtownie powietrze kładąc delikatnie dłonie na polikach zielonookiego i przyciągając go bliżej, by móc poczuć wszystko mocniej. Ich wargi ruszają się wspólnie z gracją i uwielbieniem a Harry nie może opanować drżenia, uświadamiając sobie, że ma wszystko o czym marzył. Cały swój świat trzyma w ramionach. Odrywa się od Lou by sprawdzić czy nie śni ale gdy spotyka błyszczące, niebieskie oczy, zaczyna wierzyć. Wierzyć, że to nie sen.

\- Kocham cię mocniej niż cokolwiek innego, Louis. - Szepcze, uwielbiając smak jaki te słowa zostawiają na jego języku.

You with the sad eyes  
Don't be discouraged  
Oh I realize  
It's hard to take courage  
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all  
And the darkness inside you  
Can make you feel so small

But I see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful  
Like a rainbow

Show me a smile then  
Don't be unhappy, can't remember when  
I last saw you laughing  
If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there

 

Ty, ze smutnymi oczami  
Nie obawiaj się  
Zdaję sobie sprawę  
Trudno zebrać się na odwagę  
W świecie pełnym ludzi  
Możesz stracić wszystko z oczu  
A ciemność wewnątrz ciebie  
Może sprawić, że poczujesz się tak mały

Ale ja widzę twoje prawdziwe barwy  
Prześwitujące na wskroś  
Widzę twoje prawdziwe barwy  
I dlatego cię kocham  
Więc nie bój się ich pokazać  
Twoje prawdziwe barwy  
Prawdziwe barwy są piękne  
Jak tęcza

Pokaż mi więc uśmiech  
Nie bądź nieszczęśliwy, nie pamiętam  
Kiedy ostatnio widziałem, jak się śmiejesz  
Gdy ten świat doprowadza cię do szału  
I wziąłeś na siebie wszystko, co mogłeś  
Wzywasz mnie  
Ponieważ wiesz, że tu będę

Cyndi Lauper - "True Colors"


End file.
